


I want to be the queen

by Lexaisdaddy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexaisdaddy/pseuds/Lexaisdaddy
Summary: As cersei has to deal with her angry son, she must also have to deal with the tyrell girl getting on all her nerves.But one dreadful night, the tyrell girl shows up at her chambers.The queens, private, chambersThis is not canon and the first chapter came to me at 2am so dont judge the terrible writing. Mk thanks and enjoy :)





	1. Stupid girls

Cersei, finally after a long and busy day, filled with dread, annoying tyrells and the small council, she was able to lay her sweet, golden locks down onto the bed.

But as soon as she did, a knock on her door rang out through her room. She sighed frustrating, still laying faced away from the door, she called out. "What" in her best angry tone.

"Cersei" a small, female toned voice chimed in, cersei sat up quickly, startled. _What woman decides to come to my chambers this late at night _she thought.

"What do you want?" Cersei's voice spat like daggers through the hearts of her enemies.

"Please, cersei." The female voice spoke again, this time more panicked and resembled a voice she had grown far too familiar with.

She sits for a moment, wishing the girl would just walk away. Cersei is too good for helping peasants. Peasants? Cersei did not much care for the use of those words. The only words she used were about her enemies, and her family. 

Or about the bitch Tyrell girl.

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of Margaery. She never quite could find herself to explore more about this manipulative bitches personality. 

She couldnt care, could she?

Margaery tyrell was just another bother and enemy to cersei, another block in the road but otherwise, said rock was easily avoidable. It does not take long to learn how to ignore her smiles and generosity, and see the whore underneath.

Cersei wasnt quite the one to call ladys whores, but thats what margaery is.

Another knock at her door and cersei groaned, standing up out of her warm sheets and pouring herself a cup of wine in her magesyic goblet, and walked over to the door.

She opened the door, expecting to find some whore, peasant or maid, not Margaery Tyrell.

Cersei's stomach fluttered inside and her eyebrow twitched. Something that wouldn't have gone unseen by Margaerys roaming eyes. 

She didnt exepect to see the queens nightgown so fitting and yet so revealing.

Cersei smirked to herself as she watched the woman eye her body, she knew she had a good body, she always had. And she always will. Cersei smirks and tilts her head. Shifting her weight to one foot. 

"What do you want?" She asked. Margaery looked back up to the woman. "Oh uh.." she studdered. "Oh hush, now." Cersei smirked, playing coy with her. She grabbed her shin with her thumb and index finger, pulling Margaerys up from roaming cersei's body.

Margaery had never seen cersei like this, she looked so calm, so rested. And as Cersei's soft fingers made contact with her skin, Margaery fell for her. As she thought about it, margaery had been slowly falling for the queen ever since her arrival. Their rivalry was so bleak yet strong, it would stand in her ultimate goal.

Margaery pushed past cersei and into her chambers. "What are you doing?" Cersei spat as she turned to face the beautiful young woman infront her, there was no surprise to cersei that margaery was as beautiful as she was, no no. It was the pull that she had on her. Cersei hated it. Yet loved it. She found the tension between them thrilling. Her stomach fluttered inside thinking about it, but this time, far deeper. 

"You know, " margaery began, grazing her fingers across the desk before sitting atop it.

"In high garden, it isn't looked down apon two of the same gender loving eachother." She began, twiddling her thumbs.

Cersei scoffed, pouring herself another drink after closing the door. "And why so?"

"Because its natural."

"Its against the lords"

"No it isnt, cersei"

"Stop calling me cersei." Cersei spat. Margaery chuckled and watched the woman tap her fingers on the desk out of annoyance.

"Dont think you can just come by my chambers late at night again. You still haven't explained why your here."

"Oh uh" Margaery began, not sure why she decided to bother to appear here. She shrugged. "Then leave." Cersei demanded. Something inside both of the girls was pulling the ties to not be separated. Cersei's eyebrows furrowed as margaery got closer and closer to the woman. 

So close, infact, that they could hear each others breaths. Inside, cersei knew, she had always known Margaery envyed her, aforded her. But never this much. But for some reason, Jamie had never made Cersei feel the way she does with Margaery at this very moment.

Something bad was going to come out of this, and both girls knew it

Cersei decided to toy with the girl, not express her admiration to her like a normal, civil person. 

She rested one of her hands on her hip. The other, still with the glass of wine.

Cersei turned away, not being able to handle the heat radiating between them and betwixt her thighs. 

But this only was an opportunity for Margaery to sink her teeth into cerseis collar bone. The shock had her frozen but it felt like magic. No way in the seven hells had any man made cersei feel the way she does

"No...mm..stop" she whispered, as Margaery made her way to her neck. "No" Cersei said louder, pushing the girl away.

"Its wrong." She spat. "Your going to tell me you didn't like that?" Cersei stayed quiet, cause she knew margaery had won this battle. 

"Leave." She mumbled. 

And as margaery left, she felt saddened, for some reason. She couldn't quite figure out why. She should be glad that whore had left but, she knew she didn't want her to leave. She knew she didn't want Margaery to stop.

Was this love?


	2. Eyes

Cersei sat at the table, her young boy, Joffery, sat across it aswell. For some reason, Lady Olenna and Tywin had arranged a dinner. For the two houses.

But the incident that had taken place just a few days ago, was enough to make cersei shudder.

Tywin sat beside his daughter and grandson, waiting on the tyrells. This dinner was also for Cersei to meet Loras. Supposedly they were to marry but Cersei wasn't intrigued at all by his demeanor or posture. 

The doors at the end of the hall opened, the three lions looked toward their prey, ready to feast on their weakness. 

Lady Olenna was first, ber gown was dark and modest, unlike her daughter. The three lions stood up, as to greet the Tyrells. 

Cersei, still with a glass of wine in her hand, eyed the young woman following her brother. A look of boredom and annoyance on her face.

That incident in the queens chambers still shook both the girls. Cersei, now knowing little Margaery's sweet desire, knew how to bully the girl.

Margaery sat across the table, beside Joffery, her soon to be. Leaving Loras beside Cersei. "Madam" Loras spoke gently, and calmly, as to not disturb the sleeping lion.

Cersei just nodded her head as she took a sip of her wine.

Margaery stared at her brother, she laughed to herself at her brothers stupidity. His charm and looks were quite only successful on men.

Cersei was a lion. He was a small little rose i a giant garden.

Margaery knew how to get to the queen, something she wouldn't share with anyone. She knew Jamie would forever be in the back of the queens mind, 

"So the wedding is taking part in four days." Tywin begun. "Here is the start of our ancient houses." His powerful voice echoed. 

Margaery watched out of the corner of her eye, Cersei watch her. Stalk her, almost. 

There was no doubt to either of the girls that they would forget that deadful night. Margaery cursed herself every minute since then. She had no idea what had overcome her.

As the food was served, Cersei whispered to one of the lady servents, Margaery paid closer attention to her from the cornor of her eye as Joffery went on about his new cross bow.

She stood up, quietly tucking her chair in behind her, she glanced at Margaery quickly before turning and walking away, her long dress flowing behind her and her gorgeous golden hair glistening in the candle light of the chandelier. 

Each day she looked more beautiful and each day she became more hostile. 

As least the roaring beauty was still a beauty, and a mystery to Margaery.

~~

**Three days later.**

Cersei sat apon one of the many balconies in the Red Keep. Watching over the gardens as Margaery made her way around. A quill in one hand and a parchment in the other. 

Cersei had no time for leisurely pleasures now. The wedding was to be tomorrow, and trying to sort everything out was quite the hustle. 

She stood up and walked to the end of the balcony, baby haors from her forehead sway in the wind as she watched the gardens. Olenna and Margaery walking around and smiling was not what she intended on spying at. But it was what she did.

Margaerys low dip dress and slim straps were nothing less of modest.

Cersei thought back to how gentle she was to her, how soft her hands were and how smooth her lips were against her collar bone.

Having to hide the red spots was a hastle, and she knew if Margaery could tell she tried to hide it, the bitch Tyrell would gain more power of Cersei.

Thats what was stopping them from anything. From being nice, to agreeing, everything. Power.

How do you tell two woman who are willing to risk everything for the same thing, to get along. You cant.

Cersei walked back inside, and down the corridors. She had yet to a destination, she just needed to clear her head. Thoughts swarming around her wise intentions. 

There was no comming back from the night, was there?


	3. That night

That night was a cold one, a cold night in Kings Landing wasn't rare but not common. 

It was odd to feel cold as the winds drifted throughout her room. Even though she was underneath the covers. 

The blonde goddess sat up, shivvers wrapped around her, engulfing her as she got closer to the balcony windows, closing the giant glass paines that made up the doors. 

She sighed, the wind died down and now it was just her room. The smell of the cool night escaped from Cersei's grasp and had disappeared.

She sat at the end of her bed, think about the morning. It will be busy, she has to pay a visit to both Joffery and Margaery. Something she is dreading.

Cersei cannot deny the saddened attitude she had been exploding from these past few days. Its almost as if Cersei had feelings for the young woman back. But that was impossible,

Was it?

Yes yes, but of course. She had only ever truely loved one person, and that is Jaime. It still is. But Cersei could never pin point ecactly why Margaery made her feel conflicted inside. She was just a dumb woman, her soon to be Daughter in Law.

Hearing those words come from herself was shuddering. _Daughter._

Myrcella was still off in dorne, modt likely dead and here Cersei was, conflicted in herself. Myrcella was special to her, Cersei's only daughter. She loved Myrcella with all her heart, she confided in the young girl, and the thought of her only daughter dead, it brought tears to her eyes. 

However there was no sane way of telling anyone any of this. At least with leaving out the intimate encounter between Margeary and herself. 

Cersei was conflicted, there is no doubt. But how long until she decides her feelings?

Margaery gently sat up, careful not to wake the horrid boy beside her. Joffery was terrible. Margaery could tell. It would take her life time to change him even the slightest. But one person she could manipulate the most was his mother.

She had no idea why she decided to go to the queens chamber. If she hadn't, none of this would happen, she might not even consider bailing on her wedding. Margaery wants to be queen, that is a certain, but, she wants yo be the queen with someone she loves.

She stood up, carefully walking out of the room. She walked down the corridor, passing her grandmothers chamber and many more until she met the one she was aiming for.

Her brothers.

She opened the door, groaning immediately. "Loras use the covers!" She called, turning and sitting in a chair that faced away from his bed, him and his naked lover were atop eachother. 

The boy climbed off her brother, quickly running away, Loras put linins on to be modest. The young peasent boy ran out the room and Margaery looked up to see him

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly angry. "You know the queen, of course you do, who doesnt, uh-"

"You admire her," the words slicked out his mouth. Margaery remained silent. "Its quite obvious, sister." He chuckled, walkig over and sitting across from his sister.

"What happened?"

"I dont know," margaery responded. "Im not sure how, or why, but shes constantly on my mind. I dont know why, how, when it started? Ha, dont ask. Im still trying to figure it out."

Loras nodded, listening to Margaery explain. "Its alright sister, you'll be fine"

"Will I? Of course its okay back home but apparently its not normal here. Its looked down apon. A sin."

Loras scoffed. "No."he said flatly. "A sin is wanting to sleep with me. Not the queen."

"I never said i wanted to sleep with her. Keep your voice down."

"Margaery, I know you more than these people do. You are curious, its normal. You're exploring. Its only human nature. Although, the queen is a risky target, it shouldn't stop you." He shrugged

"Also, you guys constantly stared at one another the other day during dinner. I'd be scarced if no one else seen."

Margaery stood up. "We shouldn't be talking about this. I am to marry Joffery tomorrow."

"Do you want to? Do you love him or his title?" He asked angerly. Almost too aggressive. 

Margaery kept silent. 

"You want to be The Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms, Protecter Of the Realm" loras exaggerated, using hand motions. "But you cannot be thag if you arent on that throne. So make yourself on that throne. I love you, I do, but you are stupid sometimes." Loras says, begin ing to put clothing on.

"Where are you going?" Margaery asked.

"To get Sam back. You can leave now."

Margaery scoffed and left, walking around the castle.

The castle was scary at night, it was dimmly lit with hollow sounds. Although her room was only a few corridors away, it felt like forever walking there.

But what her brother said to her, stuck to her. She knew these feelings would never go away. But she also wanted the throne. 

My goodness, why couldnt there be two queens. There could be in high garden.

The stairs were echoing her footsteps, as she quickly made her way up the long staircase. 

She knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew Cersei would react negatively, lets only hope.

She knocked on the door, a low groan came from inside, maybe this was too risky, maybe it was a mistake.

"Come in, Margaery." Cersei's powerful voice echoed. Margaery, shocked Cersei knew it was her, slowly opened the door, to find Cersei staring outside, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Do you ever stop drinking?" Margaery scoffed, closing the door behind her. "No, im afraid not." Cersei smirked, still with her back turned to the woman.

"What do you want now, to humiliate me again?" Cersei scoffed, turning to the woman and sipping her wine. She regretted her words, however. 

She implied in that whatever activities they had in their last, private, encounter, got to her, and she thought about them. That they affected her, and she was weak for them. That she approved of them. In a way.

Margaery lifted her chin up, sitting down in one of the many chairs Cersei has in her room. "Why cant i just visit my mother in law? Oh- soon to be, in about,how many, 16 hours?" Margaery mocked.

Cersei gritted her teeth, any excuse for Margaery to leave would be admirable. But she didn't want the young woman to leave, she enjoyed their rivalry and commodities 

She liked her company.

Cersei chuckled, a toothy smile escaped her perfect lips and margaery could help but stare at her smile. She had never seen her smile before, but oh lords, was it lovable.

"Will you stop staring at me like that?" Cersei asked, her smile dropping and she turned away, sitting on the other side of the desk from Margaery. 

"Like what?"

"Like you admire me, its quite laughable" Cersei rolled her eyes, sipping her wine. 

"Is it?" Margaery asked. "Well of course it is, how would you feel if you were eyed all the time?" Cersei becane defensive. This is not what Margaery planned. She studdered.

"Im just joking child." Cersei scoffed. "Tell me. What is so interesting that you wish to marry Joffery. Its not as if you like him."

Margaery gasped. "What? My queen, of course I do"

Cersei only raised her eyebrows. She knew Margaery was lying. She lied all the time. About the peasents and the poor, about Joffery, about her admiration for Cersei. She could tell. 

But Cersei, she still hadn't decided. In playing this game of pretend with this woman, blocking her out or caving in. Two out of the three wouldn't make her any happier. 

She sighed. "Im tired. Would you mind leaving one last excuse as to why you are here?" Cersei asked, rubbing her forehead of stress.

Margaery swallowed her words, unsure how to approach this, "well," "well what child"

"I was speaking to my brother earlier. About.."

"Did you tell him about what you did?" Cersei spat. "To me?"

"No. Oh lord, no. Just, relationships in general. About the Marriage tomorrow."

"Yes i know, you want to be the queen. " Cersei bit inside her cheek. She stared at the woman "i just dont understand..." Margaery cursed to herself. Cersei stood up, leaning on the desk with one hand, she sighed. "What do you mean."

A pause. 

Cersei gently grabbed Margaerys chin, pulling her face up, "what?" 

"Why cant there be two queens. There used to live two Ladies in high garden. What has the rest of Westeros have against it? 

Cersei shrugged. She honestly didnt know. However she understood Margaerys feelings, surprisingly. "I dont know dear. But its best if-"

"Like what if my brother had wanted to lead his house with another man. Why is that looked down apon? His nocturnal desires dont affect any of us. The same for two women." 

Cersei grunted, slightly angry. She didn't like to be cut off. "What are you implying? That we burn down all that disagree with your brothers behavior?" Cersei remarked.

Margaery, without thinking, responded. "Not necessarily _his_ behaviour.." Margaery trailed off. But Cersei knew what she ment.

She was talking about eachother. She was talking about her desires with Cersei. And she knew it. They both knew the desires one shared with another. 

Cersei couldn't hold in her feelings. She hated herself for this. She hated herself for thinking of, despicable and desperate endeavors with Margaery. Cersei may be lying a small bit if she said she never had feelings for another woman, but that was years ago. When she was 10. Her and her bestfriend. But she always had Jaime. 

"Cersei i don't want to marry your son." Margaery confessed. Not surprising Cersei, however. Her child was quite the deviant. 

"I-" Margaery studdered. Cersei placed her wine down, and with one hand she cupped Margaerys face. "Whats wrong dear?" She swallowed her true words. She knew what Margaery was going to say. 

"I want to marry you."

Cersei sighed. She didn't expect it as quite abrupt, or even that at all. They hadn't even kissed and Margaery was confessing her love already. 

She thought Cersei would hate her. Demand she was evil and vile, however, Cersei's undeciding hand stayed on her cheek. 

She cursed herself in her head. She didn't want to admit it. But she had to. "I know." Cersei whispered. 

Margaery was expecting a slur. "Im sorry." Margaery studdered, horrified on what she had just said. She stood up quickly, cersei's hand fell from her face, catching the woman off guard, and pulling from her thoughts. 

How do you tell someone, who only knows you as a fierce, heartless, ruthless Queen, that you feel the same. You cant.

Cersei cant.

But she can try.

"Margaery!" Cersei demanded. Harsher than intended but it kept Margaery from leaving. 

She stalked across the room like a lion, about to devour its prey. Margaery tensed up as the queen strutted closer. Her walk intoxiacted the young woman even more. 

"Im sorry Margaery. I know its what you want." Cersei sighed, not knowing how to say 'i do too.' Or 'can I kiss you'

For Cersei, its hard to express her admiration. Her brows tensed as she grippen the young woman, pulling her in for a hug.

The last time she hugged this woman, was when she began to question her feelings for her.

Tears escaped Margaerys eyes, saddened by everything. "Im sorry." Cersei whispered in her ear. Although it sounded like Cersei was denying her feelings, or batting them away, she was just cursing herself. For what was to come next. 

She loved this girl too much. Its hard to admit, butsne can no longer deny the longing for this woman

She pulled back from the hug, wiping a tear from Margaerys face, she sighed. "Oh,. Dear." Is all she whispered. 

"I ruined your view of me, im sorry." Margaery turned away, beginning to leave

"Margaery." Cersei called across her giant chamber. "Margaery! My god doyou expect meto walk after you?" She cursed unde rher breath.

She grabbed Margaerys wrist and pulled her around, their faces barely touching. "Cersei-"

"Shh" she whispered, wiping the girls face with her hand once again. The heat from Margaerys woman hood was intense and hard to cool down. 

"No but really-" Margaery began.

She stopped however, when the queens lips pressed themselves against her own. 

Margaery's eyes widened before closing. Her hand fell to Margaery's waist and Margaery pulled her hands around Cersei's upper back.

In this moment, it was just them. No one else. They enjoyed this moment, savouring it. However, maybe a little too much. The echoing of footsteps werent heard until the last second 

When Jaime Lannister opened the door, just to find the two woman staring at him, looking quite guilty. 

"Cersei." He said lowly. Margaery shoved past him, quickly running down the stairs. Cersei smirked to herself.

"Cersei!"

"Oh leave me alone you big baby." Cersei lauhhed at her brother, walking back to her wine, she finished the rest. "Leave me alone."

"No cersei. Why was she up here."

"We were talking about the wedding." She lied.

"You hate her." Jaime pushed.

"Just leave. Its quite late." Cersei ushered him out. 

"Your playing with fire." He cursed to his sister, before she slammed the door on him.

She smiled to herself, a genuine smile. A happy one. She took a risk, and it had a positive outcome. If this is how Margaery makes everyone feel, she cursed herself for not caving in, confessing sooner.

**a/n**

**Hey srry for the long chapter. I really like how this story is coming along.**


	4. Risk

The next morning was quite hectic. Cersei often found herself surrounded by maids, dishers, cup bearers and cleaners. 

Today was her sons wedding. Her eldest son. 

And after today, she would now longer be a queen, or a queen mother. Her power would be ridden from her by the sweet, young Margaery Tyrell. 

And she would be left, never been able to stare at the new queen normally again. 

Cersei only felt comfortable alone. At least, at this moment she did. She did not want to see any faces, not her son nor her brother. Not even Margaery. 

She made her way, quietly and carefully, to the Balcony overseeing the peaceful gardens. Which werent infested with young tyrells. 

She took in the fresh air, and her dark red wine slid down her throat as she clear her head, forcing all thoughts that clutted her brain, away.

"Hello"

Cersei sighed, turning around she was met with the woman who was to replace her and take all she held dear. 

_hello!_

"what" cersei spat. Her stomach turned seeing Margaery. Knowing for sure the feelings that Margaery had for the woman made her smile, knowing she had control over her, but it also was upsetting. Rightfully so. Since even if Cersei caved in and loved her as open as Margaery has done for her, they would have to hide it.

As if they hated eachother even.

Margaery frowned at Cersei's agressive encounter. "What is the matter? Today is lovely. Want to walk with me in the gardens?"

_of course! Please._

"no" Cersei cursed herself as she couldn't say how she felt. "Oh please, your grace." Margaery's smile fell, she took a step toward the queen, placing a hand on her arm. "It will be relaxing."

Cersei sighed. "Fine" she placed her glass of wine down, following the woman down the staircases and into the elegant archways of the gardens.

Margaery took hold of Cersei's left arm, as she did with most she walked along side.

"The gardens are so peaceful when no one is in them. Aren't they?" Margaery asked. Trying to start a conversation, althought with Cersei, it appears easier than is. "Of course." Cersei smiled, it was brief and lasted a millisecond but to Margaery she was the most beautiful she had ever been.

"Aren't you to be getting on with your wedding duties? Today will be quite exciting for you" Cersei tried any excuse to leave the gardens. "Thats until later. Its just the morning now." Margaery breathed in deeply, the cool morning air drifted through her nose, reminding her of her home away from the captial.

Cersei huffed in defeat, and as they walked through the giant gardens, full of hedges and flowers, the morning dew still present on them.

"Cersei."

"Yes?" She responded. Infact, Cersei was quite surprised with herself, in the context that she was allowing Margaery call her by her name. Although, Margaery was quite persistent and would have forced the queen to let her, as she was that manipulative.

But Cersei could smell her ways as herself to, does those mischievous actions.

Margaery took hold of Cersei's long fingers, interlacing them with her own. Cersei looked from the woman, then back to the Castle. Noting to herself we are quite far.

Although Margaery's feelings for Queen Cersei were nothing less than strong, she wouldn't force her into submission. As Cersei may have been in the past. Margaery, she wanted to prove to the woman that boarding yourself up and locking others out is an act of toxicity towards yourself. She wanted Cersei to want to be Open and share her feelinngs, rather than bottle them up and away. 

"I-" Margaery began, wanting to say something. Anything to break the tension that was in the air. 

Cersei was plain, not impressed with the extra walking she had to do, all for an hours conversation.

Where they were, the farest point away from the red keep in the gardens. The only sound was the hustle of the water along the cliffside.

Cersei felt as if she had to speak, for some reason. She wanted to talk, which was rare. They stood underneath a small, open building at the edge of the gardens, it was covered in a thin concrete ceiling and the only walls were eight small columns holding the roof from collapsing. 

The hedges around the entrance blocked the wind and overseers.

"A quaint place." Cersei hummed, staring at her surrondings. The warmth of Margaery stayed at her arm when she turned to face the woman. 

"Yes, it is" Margaery responded lowly. The blonde beauty could feel the womans breath. The hot, moist air from her small response was heat inducing.

Cersei had never quite been im the gardens herself, rendering her not much exploring the Gardens, as she didn't much care for the endless hedges and flowers that were ever so gracefully tended to.

"We best be-" Cersei stared at the young woman, Margaery looked to her, the waves crashing in the distance. She knew what she felt was panging in her chest, and the time they spent together was indeed formal only, she could still like her. Stare at her, and maybe, kiss her?

No...no thats the opposite. Stupid girl.

Margaery stared back at the raging water, leaning her head to the queens, resting against one another.

The low hum of the wind sang through the air. It was almost as perfect scenery for an adored moment, but this was not to be a moment.

"Cersei.." Margaery whispered, her lips ached for the queens on hers again. The queen looked to the woman out the corner of her eye, quickly glaring back to the waves of the crashing, harsh, rushing waters.

A storm was comming. 

"Yes?" Cersei responded. Hoping that Margaery would ask a risque question. As if she would, however. Cersei only wished for power over the woman, right?

Right?

Wrong.

Margaery quickly slipped around the woman, as is she was a serpent, destroying the beautiful plants around her.

She faced Cersei, hugging the woman tightly. The queens long arms soon wrapped around Margaery shortly after. They swayed back and forth.

Cersei rubbed circled with her thumbs on the womans shoulders, as if shushing her of her stress, or as a gesture of kindness. Either worked. 

Margaery pulled back from the hug, planting a soft, careful kiss on Cersei's cheek. 

The queens face tinted darker. Margaery cupped her face, smiling. 

Both knew what today was, but as if they didnt care, once again, they connected their lips to one another. It was brief, no way they could be seen in the public with this, luckily no one saw. 

Margaery smiled, looking down. Cersei just nodded. As if it were their way of saying 

'I love you'


	5. Gone

"Shes gone."

They were waiting for tbe Queen for quite the while now. Cersei shifted in her chair, sat beside her son, whom was growing impatient for his soon to be. 

A murmur drifted through the crowd. The two houses, was this it? Thousands of dollars and countless hours spent planning wasted.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Joffery spat to the man, standing up quickly. The man bowed his head, "she has fled Kings Landing, your grace." 

Cersei stared at the man, her heart sunk to her stomach and she became quite dizzy and puzzled. _its my fault _Cersei cursed herself. It was all her fault. She should have strayed far from the woman.

She stood up, pulling her dress up as she stepped behind chairs. Her heels clacked against the ground as she stormed through the castle. 

"Theres no way she left. She has to be here somewhere!" She murmured to herself. 

"He has to be lying!" She cursed, as she opened the door to the Tyrell Girls room, and to her horror, it was empty. Ridden of clothing, papers, trinkets and all oth2rr traces of Margaery Tyrell

She yelled, open and loud. Frustration turning her face a flush colour of red. She cursed loudly to herself as she slammed the door to the room, her breaths heavy. 

She feels anger and tears break her. She closed her eyes, rushing away. 

However, she bumps into a mysterious figure. She opens her eyes, stepping back. Jaime, followed her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Shes gone. She left. What d'you think!?" Cersei spat at her brother. He grabbed her shoulders, staring at her. "Calm down!"

"Dont touch me.!" Cersei fought back, pulling away from him and pushing past her brother. Tears spilling down her face as she hurried up the stairs and to her chambers.

She locked the door, sliding against it as she fell to the floor. She ripped the pins, clips and curls from her hair, letting it falll down her shoulders. Hours of time and care, gone. It hurt her, ok? It really did. 

She truely cared for Margaery. It was surprising to her that she felt this overwhelmed with emotion, but she couldn't hide her pain. She locked herself in her room. Not daring to open for anyone. No matter the cost.

She groaned to herself as she stood up, staring at her desk. A small note was folded, alone sitting there. The Tyrell sigil stamped on with wax, sealing it. 

She pulled the wax back, it was still quite warm. Flexible. She unfolded to letter and begun to read the gracious handwritting. As she read, she pased her room, her balcony, unable to sit still without hurting inside.

_my queen, _

_Im quite sure you know why I left. Although my love for your son is indescribable and not questionable, I fear my presence will only cause of disturbances and disappoints. I have fled back to my home. Back south to High Garden. I will remain Lady there until my family is to return, if they do. Your marrige to my brother seems unlikely for their return if jt is to take place. Send your son my love and condolences. I just could not find it in me to take time. For I will only ever, truely love one person. You._

_Your dearest,_

_ Margaery._

Cersei crumpled to the floor, her pain and sadness overwhelming her. Shall she write back? Or ignore, move on with life and marry her brother? She couldn't decide. She wouldn't. A state if depression falling over her. The loss of Margaery seemed to take on more a toll than she thought. Even if Margaery stayed and married Joffery, bound as family by marrige, she could still see her. 

Be around her, talk with her, eat with her, walk with her, breathe in her aroma of gardens and wine.

Margaery arrived at her castles doors. The tears dried against her skin. The castle was overwhelmer with joy seeing her return. "Wheres the others?"

"I left." She told her advisor. "I couldn't go through with marrige." She sighed, thinking of Cersei's smirk, her perfect smile, voice, eyes, jaw, skin, body, dresses, everything. She missed already.

"Oh, ok madam." He smiled. She nodded her head and walked through the many corridors of the castle, finding her chambers, she ducked inside. Hoping Cersei saw her note. It took her three days to get here. She wondered what the capital would be like. Chaotic? Who knows.

All that mattered, was if she was to get a note back from her beloved. Although not bound by marrige, she still called her that. Her love for the queen grew too strong for her willingness. She hated leaving Cersei. Knowing everything. She lost her mother, her daughter, and now, if Cersei ever cared for her, Margaery.

Rumors had spread through Westeros, the many reasons to why Margaery left. Most being either death, fear, abuse or adultry. Although they were far fetched, all were considerably close to the reason. A combination of all, if you will.

She loved the Queen Mother, fear of being struck down, beat or killed for her, she left.

Although no words of that had been spoken, she hoped the queen missed her and would write back. Every night for almost 3 weeks, Margarry prayed, at every meal. Everytime she awoke and everytime she slept. 

Prayer, a funny thing.


	6. My dearest,

Three weeks.

Can you believe that?

Three weeks and all she had written down was

_My Dearest, Margaery _

although Cersei was not one to write letters of love or appreciation to others, in fact the was no way of sending this to highgarden. As ravens can be easily intercepted and the letter, addressing love to Margaery, signed by the Queen, could be caught, spread and ruin both womens reputations in general. It wasn't abnormal though, both houses were subjected to speculation and rumours that proved true. The three royal children being products of incest, and Lady Tyrell's brother and his closested affairs.

But news of the two woman loving eachother was extreme. All of westeros would be baffled and appalled at their 'inhumane' behaviours.

Cersei stared at the parchment, the three words mocking her. She was sad, that was true. But she was mad. How dare Margaery just leave like that. Up and gone as if she was never there, never made impact on the older womans life. But she did.

It should have came as no surprise to Cersei, knowing the matriarchy and manipulative endeavours that engulfed the sweet Tyrells, butnit still hurt. She had a right to feel hurt. It was normal to feel hurt. To feel broken and sad 

Given the situation, the queen had hardly slept or ate the past 3 weeks. She became thin and nimble. Her body didn't quite fill out as it did, and she was constantly tired.

She always felt sicken and weak but that was entirely her own fault, as she didn't take care of herself. She locked the wooden doors and only let people in who brought her wine and the rare bowl of fruits. She was too saddened by the loss of Margaery to do anything however. And she didn't know how to adress the issue to the woman herself.

She couldn't leave kingslanding either. Or the state of the captial would plummet.

Her hand shook as she handled the quill. The Queen cursed herself. In one hand, a quill. In the other? A glass of wine. The candle light illuminated her golden hair. She thought back to Margaery's soft hands, her smile and her youthful lips. Oh how she would wish to be held by the woman once again.

A knock rang on her door. She responded with the usual response. "Leave."

"Your Grace, a rider from Highgarden." The man said. Cersei's ears pricked up and she sighed. Walking over and opening the door to see the man, indeed, had a note with the infamous rose sigil stamped on it. 

She took it, closing the door on the man, and opening to read. This time, it wasn't in Margaerys writing. Rather an advisor of hers.

_Dear Queen Cersei Lannister._

_You and your family, along with the other Tyrells, have been requested to Highgarden for a dinner as an apology from Lady Margaery, her behaviour was quite dispute and she wishes to recover from her actions. If you are to ride for Highgarden, you must right away._

_Lord Advisor._

_ Lady Margaery Tyrell _

Cersei read the different handwrittings, Margaerys signature was more endearing. She looked to the top, if Margaery written this, or, approved it, she made sure it was sent to Cersei, and not the king. 

Cersei's breaths were heavy, and she crunpled the note, throwing it in the fire, she knew what she was going to write 

Margaery unfolded the note, the royal Lannister sigil seal held the paper together. She thanked her Advisor and paced her room as she read. The Queens handwrittint was neat and lovely. Alluring, almost.

She read;

_My Dearest, Margaery._

_I have gotten both letters of yours to say, no Lannister or Baratheon will ride south to Highgarden. Your brother, father and grandmother will not be subjected to stay as the wedding for ser Loras and I, will not occur in the near future. It is quite awful of you to flee the capital, it should be a crime. Joffery misses your sweet and seductive company. He has yet to stop complaining about such activites. He prays for your return._

_Yours Dearest, _

_ Queen Cersei of house Lannister._

Margaery sighed, pain panging in her chest. She knew the affect of her behaviour had quite the negative toll on the Queen. Her admiration for the queen lurked and taunted her. Almost as if to ride back. But would she? To sneak out of Highgarden was easy, but to maneuver and saunter in the red keep, quietly climbing stiars and opening doors and avoid being caught, that was the challenge. But Margaery Tyrell did not fret away from challenge.

She wrote on a parchment, leaving for her advisor to read. She grabbed a black cloak and draped it over her. She climbed down the stairs, taking one of the fastest horses, she rode off. Fleeing for a second time. However, fleeing in the night was much easier than fleeing in the day. The cool nights wind hit her as she rode fast through forests. 

This is insane.

Is it?


	7. You came back

Cersei laid with her back facing the door. It had been weeks since she sent the letter. Rumours of Margaerys fleeing have already crossed all of westeros, aside from the queens chambers. She didn't know.

Yet.

There was a small knock on her door, however the deep sleep she was endured in blocked it out. Cersei meerly shifted in her sheets. Counting the months, its been almost four months now. She has yet to get better.

The door slowly unhinges and opens, spreading open to reveal a cloaked figure.

Soft echoes of familliar footsteps walked towards the queen. The door clicked shut and Cersei shifted. Her dream turning sour.

The cloaked figure pulled the hood down to reveal Margaery. She walked over to the queen's bed. The crackle of the fire radiated heat and light in the room.

Margaery lightly brushed the Queen's face with her soft fingertips. The queen looked different from what she once did. Pale, hollow. Margaery began to worry.

The blonde beauty shifted, to face Margaery. Her eyes fluttered open softly and her breath hitched. She stared for a moment, tensing as if this were a dream. But Margaerys soft contact with her cheek confirmed that her assumtion was false, and this was reality.

Margaery was there.

Cersei sat up quickly, gripping the woman so tightly, Margaery became unstable. Cersei held the woman tightly. Never in her life would she have ever thought about missing the Tyrell girl, but she did.

Then she turned sour.

Pushing the Tyrell away, she cursed herself. Standing up to reveal her pale and slim figure. Margaery grabbed the queens arm. It wasn't as full as it used to.

"Have you been eating?" She asked

"Why did you leave!?" Cersei spat back. Not the answer Margaery wanted

"Cersei-"

"Get. Out" she spat through gritted teeth.

Margaery just stepprd forward, holding the woman against herself, "let me go!" Cersei demanded. Beating on the womans back. 

"Shh" Margaery hummed. Calming the queen down, she ran her fingers through the golden, alluminated hair that majestically fell over Cersei's shoulders and back.

"Im sorry" Margaery whispered. Her hand held Cerseis waist.

Cersei stopped. Tears threatening to break her. She let her arms fall and she buried her face in Margaerys shoulder. "Hey" Margaery smiled. She pulled away and grabbed the Queen's cheek. Rubbing circles around her cheek. 

The queen stared at the girl. Confliction once again talking over her body. 

Margaery kissed the queens forehead. "Sorry to wake you."

Cersei looks down. Her eyes on the floor. She sighed. "Its nothing." She pulled away from Margaery. Her soft linens rubbed against the womans body to reveal her curves. Margaery stared at her as she walked back to the bed.

Margaery stood for a second. Before untieing the cloak from her shoulders and following the queen. 

She lightly placed her hand underneath the queens chin. She bent down, leaning into Cersei's face, their lips brushed. Merely.

Margaery went to pull away. Guilt overcoming her. But Cersei stopped her. Pulling her down for a proper kiss. 

Margaery fell atop the Queen. Her hands stayed on the sides of the Queen's face. And Cersei's rested one on her hip and one on the girls face. 

"Stay in here." Cersei whisperee against Margaerys lips. The woman pulled back. Smiling. 

Margaery fell beaide the queen, staring at her.

"Gladly." She smiled.


	8. Your Highness

All the sweetness, all the love, washed from Cersei's mind from the other night when she woke. Margaery lay flat on her bed. 

The queen fixed herself into her dress, tussling and fussing with her hair. Having her handmaidens would have been helpful, but Cersei had no desire to be seen with Margaery in her bed.

She gripped the door handle, the cold metal sent shivers through her spine. She took a breath, turning back to the burnette, she left. 

Her shoes clacked against the cold stone floors of the castle. She found herself avoiding everyone at all costs. All she wanted was fresh air. The damp morning air was always refreshing.

Cersei stepped outside by the sea. A small port. She stood on the edge, the wind blowing her hair everywhere. Her brows tensed as she thought of all her actions that lead her to this point. 

She sighed as the hollow wind blew through the air. The clamor of the the city behind her. 

The soothing sounds of the waters filled her ears and rang through the sky as she tried to find peace in all the madness. 

"Its nice to see you out." A husky voice came from behind her. She turned. Jaime stood there, full kingsguard armor. Cersei nodded. Not wanting to see anyone for the brief time she had left her room. 

Her body was slim, almost too slim. Her curves were gone and her face was hollow. No sleep along with an unbalanced diet, she looked dead. 

Even with makeup on.

"Why are you out here." Jaime asked. Trying to get words from her. Cersei shrugged her shoulders. Jaime grunted. "Will you speak?" He shouted. Cersei turned to him, glaring. "What do _you_ want." She spat. Jaime was taken aback. Cersei was defensive, yes but never to Jaime. 

Or at least not to this extent.

Jaime wrapped his arms around Cersei's incredibly small waist. He rests his head on her shoulder, watching the sea with her. Cersei shifted. She always felt comfortable around her brother but, the tingling feeling of love she felt around him was dimmed. Almost gone.

"Stop" Cersei groaned. Wiggling from his grasp. He spun her around, kissing her. She pulled back. His dry chapped lips felt, almost sickening, to her. "Leave me." She walked around him and back up the shore. He stood there dumbfounded. 

Why didn't she love him back? He knew she did. And he would get to the bottom of this.

Margaery walked into the gardens, greeting her family, and eventually making it back to the small covering. Where her grandmother sat. "Oh Margaery dear!" Her grandmother cawed. She stood up, walking to the young woman and holding her tight against her chest. 

"Grandmother" margaery stammered out. Smiling at the woman.

"Why did you leave the wedding? Joffrey is utterly annoyed." Margaery sighed, not wanting to say the reason why. "Although yoy don't deserve a boy of his...stature." she hummed. Sitting down. 

"Now why did you leave dear?" Olenna asked, after quite a long pause. Margaery shifted in her chair. All she could do was shrug. "I don't know."

"Yes. You do." Loras's voice swung from ariund the hedges. "Ah yes my other grandchild. Why not make it a whole reunion?" Olenna spat. Loras laughed and held Margaerys hand, pulling her to walk in the gardens.

"You did it." 

"What?" Margaery asked, disturbed and confused. "You had an affair." Loras responded, much quiet so none of the little spies could hear. "What? No." Margaery stammered..

"You know I can always tell when you're lying." Loras responded with a smirk. "Just admit it. You said your feelings and left."

Margaery shook her head. "It didn't turn like that." She admitted. The only one she could confide in at this moment was Loras. He was and always will be an extraordinary listener. 

"Oh? Then the Queen may still be your mother again?" He asked. Implying she was to marry Joffrey again. Margaery scoffed lowly. "Perhaps." She walked ahead her brother. "Perhaps?" He repeated. 

"Perhaps"


	9. A stroll

Cersei woke up earlier than usual that morning. Tossing in her sleep, she just couldn't rest. 

The sun just barely creeped over the horizon of kingslanding, hollowing out the sky and making itself bold. Cersei walked out to a cobblestone balcony that overlooked the water on one side, and the gardens on the other. 

Her shoes clicked as she walked across the balcony. The warm sunset breaking down the cold shadows of the cliffs. She wondered, _how did life become less innocent? _She sighed, closing her eyes and breathing in the moist morning air.

"G'morning." Cersei turned around, startled. The curly blonde Ser Loras stood, his hands behind his back. Cersei rolled her eyes. "Is there something you would like?" Cersei muttered, turning back around to see the sky move with the sun over the horizon. 

"Would you like to walk with me through-" 

"If I have to walk through those damned gardens again I will have my throat slit in my sleep." Cersei shut the boy up, stating an angry response, hoping to startle him off.

The boy stammered, standing there awkwardly. Cersei, noticing he was still there, spat at him "what." His breath hitched as the Queen glared at him. He shifted his wait, scratching the back of his head. "Uh...my sister-" Cersei raised her hand, scoffing to herself. "_Oh_ your sister." She smirked to herself. "Why should I care?" 

"She asked for you." Loras responded. Cersei rolled her eyes. "She did? Why." Cersei asked- more as demanded. Loras shifted "I'm not sure your grace. She _wants __you _for a reason." He snared. Cersei's chest went heavy. "Pardon?"

"Oh sorry, your Grace, it was quite the ride here. I'm sure she'd love to _catch up_" he hinted. Cersei saw red. Anger boiling her chest. She knew what she implied. But who was he to speak. But that would mean Margaery spoke up. She wouldn't. No. This was punishable. For both them. She snikered to herself.

She then smiled. "Follow me, boy" she whispered. Walking down the stairs. She led the boy to the edge of the clifs.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful?" She asked. 

"Of course. As always."

"Ah yes. Such mysteries. Such depth." Cersei sighed, tilting her head to her left, away from Loras. 

"A death must be painful. Reaching for your throat as you chest fills with water. The feeling of fire blazing up your throat. The salt serving through your veins." Cersei spoke tautly. Loras swallowed his spit, shifting his wait as Her Grace made him nervous. 

"Your skin bloats. Turning purple and yellow. Black veins would rush to the surface of your skin as your organs began to decompose." Cersei turned to Sire.

"If you ever accuse me of such affairs again-" cersei began, speaking theough his soul. Piercing him like daggers. "I will fling you from these cliffs into the water." She threatened. She push past the boy, walking away. She returned to the keep. Satisfied with her tone.

When Cersei returned to her bedchambers that night, she found another woman in there. A familiarity in her figure and scent. "Lady Tyrell." Cersei spat. Margaery lifted her head to face her, Cersei expected a snarky response, or a manipulative comment, not tears. Cersei's chest panged as Margaery stared at her with tears streaming down her lovely plump cheeks. 

She closed the heavy wooden door behind her, settig her glass of wine down, she rushed to the girl, who laid on the floor by her bed. The cold stone made Cersei shiver.

Margaery leaned into the woman, holding her tightly as she began to cry. Cersei's eyes widened as she did this action. Not prepared to deal with this much emotion at once, she just rubbed Margaerys back, but the woman winced. 

Cersei quickly drew her hand away, "what in the seven hells...-" The womans dress was torn. Cersei hadn't noticed. "Turn around." Cersei demanded. Margaery held her tears back as she turned, pain striking tgrough her body with every move.

"My god.." the queen muttered to herself as she pulled the slit dress open. Dark bruising blemished her back. She was obviously hit with a blunt object. Most likely multiple times. The dark purple bruise was giant. A thick strip down her back. 

Cersei also noted the lack of shifts she hadnt worn. Margaerys tears had come to a minimum, her sniffles radiating the room.

"What happened?" Cersei asked, carefully standing up, walking to her wardrobe. The crying made it hard to speak. But Margaery managed to. "J-joffery-" she croaked. Cersei turned. "Joffery did this?" She gawked. Margaery shook her head, standing up. "He sent g-guards. T-to take me? Im not s-sure." She studdered, walking to the woman. 

Cersei took out a light night gown, unfolding it, "here. Let me dress you." She offered. Margaery turned "continue."

"They did so much more." Margaery said flatly. Angry and pain pulsing her veins. 

As the dress slid off, it revealed blood dragging down her thighs, answering Cersei's question of "like what"

Cersei put the light night gown on, the sliky cold fabric, almost soothed Margaerys pain. But not for long. Cersei sat the woman down on the bed. Margaery groaned in pain. Cersei tied the ties at the back and opened the fabric, applying ointment that was cold and startled Margaery.

"This will help." Cersei reassured. Margaery sighed and nodded, her cheeks try from the tears.

Margaerys body was quite on fire as Cersei's touch felt her up. Even if it was aid. Cersei closed the ointment container. Margaery turned to her, staring her in the eyes. 

"Im sorry." Margaery sighed, in the moment, cersei felt pity. "For leaving." Margaery stated. "Oh shut it about that." Cersei whispered. Margaery knew she ment good, although it was quite harsh, her tone, 

Margaery stared at the queens face. Her side angle was beautiful. Such alluring views. Margaery was quite infatuated. Cersei turned back to face Margaery.

The woman grabbed Cersei's face, pulling her to herself, she brushed ber lips against the queens. "Thank you." She whispered against Cersei's lips, just barely being able to taste the wine she drank. A rich wine from Dorne.

Delicous.

She pressed their lips togeher, as Cersei did not fight back. The kiss was tender. Cersei leaned forward, missing the sweet taste of the Tyrell woman. 

However she pulled away, quickly. But their hands still held eachother. The fire screamed from the wall a front them. Cersei stared into the fire. The reality and angry setting in. Her blood boiled hotter than she realized. She went to turn to Margaery, only to find the burnette resting her head on Cersei's shoulder, staring into the fire as the ointment lulled her asleep.

Cersei found herself sipping wine at the side of her bed, Margaery laid asleep on her side. Cersei walked closer to the sleeping woman. Brushing hair behind her ear, she stared at the youthful woman.

There was no doubt that Cersei had feelings for her. The more she looked at her and spent time with her, the more she fell for her. As much as she would hate to admit,

She loved her.

Beauty. Shame such abuse would be forwarded on her. That was what she was to do tomorrow. Execute the guards who harmed the woman she loved. 

Privately.


	10. A tail of swords

Her heels echoed in the halls. Her dark red dress was glistening with golden embellishments. Her long hair swayed. From afar, she was beauty, but closely, she was angry.

The queen stormed through the castle, anger pulsing through her veins. She thought about the wounded girl in her chambers. She shook her head as she walked outside. 

Many avoided her as she walked. The distinguished unappealing expression on her face made it pronounced that she was not to be bothered.

The hot sun sunk through her skin as she reached the fields where her son was training. The swords glowed in the sun and the two men glistened with sweat. 

"Mother!" Joffery buffled, flexing his power to the only woman who would ever see him as anything less than exhausting.

The sound radiated across the fields. Her hand buzzed in pain. The slap was loud. She slapped him as harsh as she could, clearly stating a warning

"How dare you struck a king." He spat, "how dare you struck your queen." Cersei responded, a cool, calmer voice came out. Joffery gasped. "Mother, how dare you accuse-" 

Another slap rang though kingslanding, this time, his other cheek. His face was now flush with pain. It itched through the boys skin and ate away at his nerves.

"Cersei!" Jaime's voice called for her. She turned her head, unphased by his comment. Jaime, at the moment, was irrelevant to Cersei, and she made that sure, rolling her eyes, she scoffed at him.

Cersei grabbed Jofferys sword from him. "Hey-" "shut it." Jaime scolded his son. Joffery cursed under his breath. Receiving a glare from his mother.

"Widows Wail." Cersei scoffed, she ran her fingers across the flat blade. "What a stupid name for a sword." She said, pulling her arm back, she tossed the sword into the nearby lake. The heavy sword was no match for Cersei's adrenaline.

"I hate you!" Joffery cried. As if he was a baby. Although Cersei would usually hold her son and shush him, this action was too big to go unnoticed. Thousands would hear what she was to say. 

"Have you no _shame?_" she scolded Joffery "who did you send?" She demanded. "What?" He cried. "Who did you send to beat and rape Margaery Tyrell?" She shouted.

And although his power was greater, it was no match for her words. She spoke the truth. Jofferys demeanor and delicate commands would start conflict. Had he not thought? "Stupid boy." Cersei spat at her son. The last time she felt this rage was when he sliced Ned's head off. But her blood boiled higher. 

She stormed off. A murmur behind her. "Cersei!" Jaime called for his twin. Angerly, Cersei twisted around. A sour expression. "What?" She asked. When he struggled, she continued to walk back to the tower where her chambers were.

Jaime then caught up, walking alongside her, "what was that?" He asked. Cersei rolled her eyes. "As a kingsguard you go under the direct command of your king. You should know." Cersei spat. Jaime, confused, pushed her. "Why did you slap our son?"

"Twice."

"What?" Jaime shook his head.

"I slapped our son twice." Cersei stopped to look at her brother. The stairs to her chamber just ahead her. "What has gotten into you?" Jaime thrashed. 

Cersei built up blockades and held her ground. Standing as if Jaime were seigers and Cersei was a castle, ready to defend. She felt her heart push down. She refused to open up. "Nothing." Her vagueness was as usual.

Jaime refused to be ignored by his sister. "What is going on, Cersei?" He demanded. His harsh tone angering the woman. She remembered when he first came back, how harsh he used her. How he pushed her down, forcing himself on her. How she just accepted it. How she refused to deny any of this as abuse. How he thought it was okay.

But it wasn't 

"Leave me, Jaime." Cersei asked, her voice gone hoarse. "Its Margaery isn't it? You have been acting...different. Ever since she left. Then come to realise she came back. You've gotten close with her." He accused. Cersei tried to speak but couldn't. He just cut her off.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded, but he had her pushed against the wall. Trapping her. "You love her." "Go away." "Cersei-" "LEAVE ME!" She yelled. Jaime stepped back, disgusted with Cersei's action. She has never acted this defensive and deviant. "Sister-" 

She slapped him. Harder than she ever thought she could. "Leave. Me." She demanded, walking quickly up the stairs, she made it to her room, tears breaking her eyelids. As she pushed the door closed, she locked it. 

When she opened her blurry eyes, she saw Margaery overlooking the beautiful ocean. Her nightgown untied at the back, revealing her dark but healing bruise. 

She wanted to hug the girl. Wanted to confide in her, but Cersei couldn't. There wasn't a way for her to put trust into this woman. She loved her, yes. But she had learned to stray from those whom she loved. 

Her instincts told her to build up, hide her true feelings as well as she could even though he loved her. But her heart was pushing her towards this girl. And its hard to build up faster than to tear it all down. And yet this woman, repeatedly tore down Cersei's only defense. 

"Thank you." Margaerys harmonic voice ran through Cersei like silk. Drying her tears. Her cheeks were still flush with anger however.

Margaery turned to see her Queen. Happy to see her looking back to normal. Her body was filling out and her facebecame less hollow and pale. She looked warm. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to know Cersei's pain.

"What was the clamour down the stairs about?" Margaery asked, striking a nerve in Cersei. Her eyes watered and she turned away. Margaery walked forward, grabbing the womans hands. They were long and warm, quite smooth and felt nurturing.

Margaery brought one of her hands to Cersei's face, tilting her head to face her. She stared at the Lannister's face. The lion had receded, feeling weak and scared. The Queens voice was caught in her throat and Margaery felt bad.

"Cersei"

Margaerys voice flowed like honey through Cersei's ears. She wiped the womans cheek with her thumb. Margaery cupped the queens cheeks, kissing her lips. The salty tears fell onto their lips, and margaery pulled away, only to grip the woman in a hug.

Cersei held Margaerys arms. Not wanting to hurt her back.

"Hows your back?" Cersei asked, between sniffles. Margaery smiled. "It hurts but," she sighed. "It should be good soon. 

Cersei nodded, and followed Margaery as she dragged her towards the window. 

Margaery wrapped her arms around Cersei's waist, resting her head on Cersei's shoulder as Jaime had done, but this time, she didn't squirm. This time, she felt butterflys.

"I heard of the commotion that happened." Margaery whispered against Cersei's neck. Margaery just nodded, holding the womans hands in her own. "You slapped your son?" Margaery asked cautiously, her hot breath made Cersei shiver 

"Twice." Cersei whispered. Margaery smiled, she bit her her tongue, knowing that must've been hard to do. She squeezed Cersei's waist. "You've been eating?" Cersei nodded against the burnettes head. 

She chuckled, moving her hand down to Cersei's outer thighs, she walked around the woman, letting her hands drag. "I can tell." She chuckled.

"Can you?" Cersei mocked the woman. Their lips connected with the wind blowing between them. Cersei's hand frisked her back and the woman winced. 

"Let me apply more ointment." Cersei dragged Margaery to the bed, sitting her down shedid the same as she did the other night. Leaving the ties open, as not to itch the bruise. 

"Lay." Cersie said, pointing towards the bed. "Im fine."

"I said, lay." Cersei demanded. Margarry chuckled, knowing that Cersei would never be able to frighten her anymore. Well, maybe. But if Margaery could get to the core of Cersei, see her true self before she started boarding herself up, thats success 

Cersei handed the woman a goblet of water, watching her take it down. Cersei smiled as she watched the woman shuffle inthe bed. "What're you staring at?" Margaery smirked, laying on her side.

"Nothing" Cersei responded, walking over to her desk she began to write a letter to send back to high garden.


	11. Her

The night was warm and moist. A storm was approaching the coasts of Kingslanding. The red keep was always quite alurring at night. Cersei loved going on long walks to clear her head after a long day. However tonight made her feel ill. She had Margaery Tyrell with her in her chambers almost always. Not for desires, just for the company. And she also feared her safety. Even sleeping beside her in the same bed, although she always fell asleep after and woke up before Margaery. She stayed to her side of the bed. Sometimes Cersei had to wake up to soothe her with medicine, or the ointment, but other than that, both girls went their own ways during the daytime.

The night had wisked Cersei to a drowzy state. Her eyes fell as she climbes her stairs to her room. She felt something was wrong, however. Cersei couldn't help a foggy mind. 

She opened the door, the wind was knocked out of her as the fire and candles barely illuminated Margaerys corpse on the floor. A pool of dark liquid fell beneath her.

Cersei scrambled to the floor, having a loss for words. She lifted Margaery into her arms, holding her up. The burnette was barely conscious, her eyes fluttering open a second to see Cersei. She smiled, before closing them once again. 

Tears streamed from Cersei's face. She held thw Tyrell girl with unbelievable strength. Her tears came out and she sobbed over Margaerys unconscious body. She let out a scream. A scream that echoed through westeros.

Cersei opened her eyes. Gaspingfor air she sat up quickly. She was in her bed, her shifts and silky duvet engulfed her. Her breathes were sparce and her eyes watered. 

"Whats the matter?" A soft murmur. Cersei looked towards her desk. The warm morning sun illuminated the burnette. She sat at her desk writing. Cersei rubbed her face, pulling her golden locks over one shoulder, she flung her legs out from under the covers. "Nothing." She sulked. Covering up how she felt as usual.

Margaery rolled her eyes, bitter than Cersei still felt puzzled when it came to opening up to her. Margaery wanted to get to the root of Cersei. Wanted to know why, and how she started this barrier. Margaery had feelings for the older woman, that is true. But she refused to believe this was how Cersei always had been

Who better to talk to than her brother?

Margaery, after some looking, found Jaime Lannister roaming the courtyard. "Hello" Margaery smiled. Jaime turned around, an unpleasant and annoyed face. 

"What."

"Why are you so angry?" Margaery asked, running a hand across his back as she walked around him. "Im angry because of your....i dont even know what to call them, with my sister. Meetings? You and her never got along until that one night. Why is that?" Jaime snarled.

Margaery turned into defensive mode. She smirked at the mans inquisitivity. "Meetings?" She scoffed. Jaime rolled his eyes- a common practice in the Lannister family. Margaery watched him. He reminded her of his sister. How she rolled her eyes, it made her tongue tied. Butterflys formed in the Tyrell girls stomach when Cersei would scoff, smirk, and roll her eyes.

"Just, stay away from Cersei." Jaime spat. Threatening but not enough to make this little flower back down. She chuckled at him, "you don't own her." Margaery stated. Jaime snickered. "And neither do you. I see how much you two 'bond'" jaime said, almost saddened that Margaery had taken over Cersei's life.

But not sad enough

"What will _you _do?" Margaery asked. Jaime opened his mouth when Margaery shut him up. Putting a finger to his lips. "Think." She smirked, before strutting off. Leaving the man dumb founded and a fool.

Men, so easy to manipulate.

Cersei sat across her fathers desk. Her arms were crossed like a delinquent. "You slapped your son. The king." Tywin said. Disappointed in his childs behaviour. "Twice" Cersei whispered. "Speak up you fool!" Tywin shouted. "I slapped my son, the king, twice." Cersei matched his volume, her temper quite cool.

For now..

Tywin stared at him. "Margaery Tyrell is not the Queen anymore. This is treason she jas commited. You are in no right to assault the king."

"King or not I am his mother." Cersei spat at her father. Disturbed. Tywin flinched back, never having Cersei fight back this much. 

"Have you no concern on the consequences of your actions?" Tywin spat "of course." Cersei rolled her eyes. "I will not sit here and be belittled by a fool such as yourself." Tywin yelled. 

Cersei stood up quickly. "You called me in here." She shoved her chair as she walked out. "How dare he be mad when he summoned me? He cannot even have the slightest bit of love for his daughter? No respect? The audacity." Cersei mumbled under her breath.

She looked up the hallway to see Margaery staring at the floor, walking towards her. The woman looks up to meet the gaze of the beautiful blonde. 

"Cersei," Margaery greeted. 

"Margaery" Cersei returned the formal invitation "shall we walk?" Margaery held her arm out. Skeptical at first, Cersei sighed, obliging to walk around the keep with Margaery.

Their walk is silent. Not uncomfortable, though. It was a nice soothing silence. They passed the hallway where the Kings Quarters where. Margaery held back a laugh. 

With her brusing still healing from the last week, she walked slow, and stiffened alot. "What?" Cersei mumbled.

"I used to sleep in that room." She whispered. The two woman stopped and stared down the corridor, "as did I," Cersei sighed. Remembering her marriage with Robert Baratheon. "How was your relationship with Robert Barath-" "not a good one." Cersei mumbled, regret and sadness creeping over her.

Margaery nodded her head. 

Voices came from around the cornor, a loud, protruding voice with a soft one. Both woman could tell the deviant boy from a mile away.

Margaery turned to Cersei, pulling her close, she held the woman, out of fear? Maybe. To piss off Joffery? Most likely.

Margaery looked over Cersei's shoulder at Jofferys angered face. Margaery pulled away, locking eyes with Joffery still, she kissed Cersei on the cheek. A symbol of friendship, to him.

"What?" Cersei whispered. Confused. Margaery laughed. Her anger and lust for vengeance ran through her veins. She held Cersei by the hand, dragging her outside. 

Cersei breifly met the eyes of her boy. His face flush with anger. And with the castle hiding them, Margaery attached their lips quickly. Cersei tasted Margaerys loving mouth once again. Always a different, fruity, taste.

She loved it.


	12. Combat

Margaery carefully smuggled herself through the red keep. Which proved to be quite dangerous at night. 

She made it to the deep crypts of the red keep, where dragon skeletons slept. She saw her brother stand across the open room from her. He chuckled. "Your late."

"Whatever Loras." Margaery mocked. Ser Loras turned around, holding a broadsword in his right hand.

Margaery rolled her eyes and chuckled, untying her cloak to reveal dark green silks. Warrior training clothing from Dorn. Illegally imported by the Tyrells.

She had an armband with viles of poison. She'd never use for her brother. Only if someone found them.

"Ready, sweet sister?" Loras asked, a smug look on his face.

Margaery smiled at him, tying her hair back tightly into a warriors bun, she smirked at him.

Keeping his eye contact, she walked to the massive dragon skull, pulling out a longsword from inside. 

"The real question is, are you?" Margaery cocked an eyebrow at the boy. The last time they squabbled was when they were merely young. No older than 13.

Loras took stance, as did Margaery. "Tell me sister," Loras began, slowly walking in a curve with Margaery fluidly. "Why did you want to practice again?" he tried to strike, but she was quick, ducking down and rolling behind him.

"Why do you need to know?" Margaery said, holding her blade forward to his face as she walked around him. Loras chuckled, spinning around and swiping Margaerys sword harshly, causing her to loose balance. 

She quickly regain, however. "I would like to know who you plan to kill." Loras joked. Margaery scoffed loudly. "Oh please." She snarled. Their swords clashed together greatly and proudly. 

The loud noise from the swords echoed through the crypt. 

"Bold of you to assume I'm going to kill..." Margaery said, diving underneath Loras, knocking him on his ass. She stood beside his body on the ground. He snarled. 

She pulled him up, but he quickly struck, sliding just above her armband. She yelped in pain. Loras gasped. 

She chuckled. The adrenaline of scraping with her brother made her feel nothing. She pulled her armband overtop the gash.

"Well you're already a criminal, wouldn't surprise me." Loras said, their swords hitting another again. "Why aren't you killed again?" Loras asked, pushing Margaery backward. He walked forward. "Oh, right." He smirked, having her pinned on her knees with his sword almost to her throat.

"You had an affair."

Margaery slid her leg underneath Loras and knocked him down, quickly, she got up, spinning around and flipping her sword, her hair loosening slowly. 

"I didn't!"

"Not yet," Loras smirked. 

The two fought and bickered at each other like children. Hours passed before the two decided to go back to their rooms. Before the sun awoke and the red keep was littered with guards. 

Cersei sat on the edge of her bed. Watching her door. When it slowly creaked open, Margaery backed into the room, covered in a cloak. Her hair messy and her skin sweaty from the fight. 

"Margaery." Cersei smirked. Margaery jumped, hitting her injured arm on the wall. She bit back a cry of pain. 

Cersei stood up, fully clothed and ready to start the day. 

She walked towards the woman, kissing her cheek. She licked her lips, staring at Margaery. "You were in the crypts."

Margaery gawked. "How-"

"You taste like dust and soot. Bathe." Cersei smiled, walked past her, letting her hand glide across the womans waist and barely graze her ass as she left.

Margaery bit her lip. 

No. She had to remember her revenge plan. 

She hasn't lost her skill, now its time to strike.


	13. Storms and Swords

The bright sun beamed down on the woman and her brother. The two snuck into the arena, they felt young again. Margaery drew two long swords from the sheaths on her back. 

Loras scoffed, "we've gained another one have we? Gotten cocky?" 

"Oh shut up you inbicile," Margaery laughed off his comment and took her position. Her boots imprinted the sandy dirt of the arena. 

As the two fought, they became louder and louder. This was no dungeon-crypt at night, this was a closed Arena in daylight.

As predicted, someone found them

"You're pretty good at handling that sword, girl." Margaery flipped her head around, Jaime was standing in the gate way out. His arms crossed, his kings guard armor glistened in the sun.

"Ah, Lord Jaime- or is it Kingsguard?" Margaery mocked, crossing her arms and mimicking his stature.

"I am sure your grandmother would love to see this- or perhaps the king? I'm sure Joffery would love another reason to hate you." Jaime walked forward, glaring at the woman that was stealing his lover.

Margaery laughed. Walking towards him slightly, she pulled her sword to his armor. "I'm sure another would love to hear of your threats"

Margaery smirked at the man, before turning to her brother. Loras stared at his sister. She looked so different in dornish attire and her hair pinned back. Her scar on her arm was visible, purple and blue bruising coloured the edges.

"Margaery!" Loras shouted, he saw Jaime reach for his sword. Margaery turned back to the knight, pulling her swords, she blocked all attacks from the man.

"Margaery! Ser Jaime! Stop!" Loras shouted. Neither heard, however. Their battle was filled with vengeance and anger. They hated each other, however that was absurdly obvious. The glares from across the room, the shoving in corridors, you'd fall stupid if you hadn't noticed.

Margaery, quick, slim and nimble was able to bend around the man, sliding beneath him and striking without fail.

Jaime became flustered. "You hateful whore." He slurred. Margaery scoffed, spining around him, she smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jaime stepped to strike, but Margaery was quicker, knocking his sword out of his hand. Panicking, he threw a punch to her jaw, knocking her back for a little while, enough to grab his sword and become stable again.

Just as the two prepared to fight-

"Jaime! Margaery!" The two looked up onto the stands. Loras stood beside the very powerful Cersei Lannister. "What in the seven hells is this about!?" The woman shouted, disappointment in her voice

"Your Grace," Margaery smiled, sheathing her swords, she looked to the woman with pride.

Cersei marched down the stands and into the arena. Her anger boiling, but sudden intrest at Margaery's clothing.

Serpent green dornish attire with her hair pulled back, tied with matching ribbons. 

She looked to Jaime, knowing he started this. "Cersei-" 

"Shut up. You can't explain your way out of this one. Loras saw everything. He speaks on your behalf you idiot." Cersei disciplined him, smacking his sword to the ground.

Margaery couldn't contain the small smirk, biting her lip as the woman stormed off, her blood boiling at Jaime, but her stomach roaring at Margaery's outfit.

The afternoon had other plans, Cersei walked the corridors, the heavy storm beat against the walls of the castle. 

Her hair blew slightly with the wind, she loved the scent of Kings landing during a heavy storm like this. 

Margaery opened the doors to her chamber, smiling at the woman standing inside.

"Lovely storm" Margaery sighed 

Cersei nodded to herself, pouring herself some wine. "Care to explain yourself?" Cersei mumbled into the rim of her glass.

"For what? I hadn't done anything" margaery said, turning to the blonde, walking towards her. "Not what your two swords said. And I know you drew your sword to him first."

"My blade was already drawn." Margaery responded, grabbing Cersei's glass of wine, and taking a sip.

Cersei rolled her eyes. "Don't act like I'm the sinner for wielding a blade as a woman, I saw you." Margaery mocked, leaning against the table. "How so?" Cersei tilted her head, 

Margaery pulled Cersei close, their faces inches away. "I saw how you looked at me, I wouldn't blame you." Margaery whispered. Cersei blushed at Margaery's hot breath on her lips.

Margaery bit her lips, letting go of the woman and drinking the last of her wine. "Margaery!" Cersei laughed. Margaery stopped, her mouth gaped open. 

"What?" 

"Cersei your laugh was beautiful" Cersei darted her face away, tensing up and biting her lip, cursing at herself.

"Hey, woah now. You need to loosen yourself." Margaery smiled, setting Cersei's goblet down, and holding her hands.

"If I want to kill your sons guards, and any enemy, I am going to need you to brighten up" 

"What?"

"What'd you think I've been training for. I will get my revenge Cersei, and i want you to be there with me. I will get your revenge, I'll be there-" 

"Are you insane? Women cannot be sellswords" 

"They can under your rule."

Cersei paused, Margaery tugged at Cersei. "Trust me." Margaery kissed Cersei gently. "Ok." She mumbled against her lips. 


	14. No harm

The city roared. Screaming and crying of anger and pain. Families held their children and friends, hoping to survive. Pain surpassed their strength and the fire shook them through their bones. The broad Dragon Flames were to much for the innocent civilians of the south. The dark Dragon shadowed the sky. A woman glistened with silver hair was sat on the beast. Cersei bit her lip in anger at the woman. Watching her kingdom fall beneath this mad womans wrath. Cersei felt her throat close and her stomach bellow. She felt ill and angry. She thought of her baby- how did she acquire this baby? Why is there a dragon ahead her -it all came together. 

Cersei sat up urgently. "We are all going to die." She repeated. Over a thousand times over, under her breath until Margaery woke to calm her.

"My sweet queen." Margaery awed, holding Cersei on her chest. "I promise, no one will hurt you." Margaery smiled.

The day went on. Cersei stared at her child. Joffery. She loved her boy, but it was also Jaime's boy. Cersei bit her lip at the thought of Jaime. It had been so long since her previous session with her brother. Since she last lay with a man. She felt her lower stomach churn and slowly she became more aroused by the thought of feeling sweet bliss. 

She bit her lip. Containing herself on the balcony of her room. One could always pleasure themself, however, there's no love 

She always went to Jaime, but, their relationship began to shatter. But each day, Cersei saw how much more of a dick he would be to others. Thinking himself as high royalty, when he was merely a knight.

The only one Cersei longed for- Margaery.

Her soft touch against her curves, the womans sweet rose scented skin and wild berry tasting lips, her seductive sways and the small bursts of pure affection made Cersei's heart bloom. Cersei always felt as if the burnette made her feel things without her touch, nothing the kingslayer nor the drunk king could fulfill.

Cersei turned to her door, knocks echoing her room. She prepared for Margaery to walk in, how, it couldn't be here. Lady Margaery wont knock, she walks in. But it was no Jaime, he knocked once then walked in. 

Her brows tensed and she suspiciously walked towards the door. Being as cautious as she could. 

She opened the door and a man, clothed in dark amber and gold flakes stood. "What." Cersei spat. "What brings you here to my chambers?" 

"Murder." Cersei gasped. The man looked upward. A knife in his hand. "Im sorry your Grace. The king ordered me so."

Cersei glared. "Impossible!" 

"My queen. May the gods forgive me." The man prayed, before pushing cersei backward, she fell on her ass, her legs spread and her wine spilt.

The man kicked through the door, pinning himself atop her grace. Cersei fought him back, kicking and pounding as he sat their, choosing between which dagger to peirce her with.

He pulled out a small tagger. "To carve" he whispered, cersei screamed in pain as she helplessly fought. The dagger dragged down her bicep. Her hot blood ran down her side.

Cersei closed her eyes, screaming inside. Was this how she died? Bleeding out from her left arm?

The man suddenly collapsed beside the woman. Cersei peaked one eye open at a time. She looked at the door. Her favourite green cloaked woman stood. Her face flush with anger. 

"Margaery-!" Cersei laughed. The shock setting in. She began to hyperventilate from happiness. "Margaery-" 

Margaery fell beside her blonde queen, holding her in her arms. Cersei's eyes were weary but she stuck it out. Forcing them awake

Margaery sat her up, and began to slowly bandage her queen. Half of Cersei's dress was ripped off, revealing her shifts and bare skin, barely covering her left breast. Margaery hadn't cared about the womans distressed state. She wanted her bandaged back up.

"Thank you" Cersei's voice was hoarse. Margaery bent down to kiss the wrapping. A sign of luck from the gods. "May the gods have mercy." The burnette smiled. Cersei pulled Margaery to her. The blonde rested herself against the Burnette, slowly falling asleep. The deep afternoons sun glisten with red and gold in the windowsill. 

Margaery pulled her queen in her bed. Locking the Chambers. She stared at the dead man. She threw him out the window, off in the ocean that was the queens view. Where the gods would decide which animal shall have him distinguished.

Margaery will protect her queen. Her lover.

Her cersei.


	15. Oh my love~

The morning sun was gleaming, however the tyrell girl wasn't. 

She startled Cersei, by waking up in a hurry, running to the chamber pot to hurl and vomit. Fluids and back washed food flew from her mouth down the the sewage below.

Her eyes began to hold tears and she panicked as this could only mean one thing. "Margaery!" Cersei gasped, running to the woman, sat on the floor in the doorway to the chamber pot. 

Cersei crouched beside her beloved, her shifts stuck to her body like silk and her messy golden hair shined with the sun.

"My queen, its fine." Margaery said hazed. She felt the sickness slowly return to her stomach. She sighed and rested her head on the doorway. "First, bloating, next, morning sickness, i mean I haven't bled since the day they raped me-"

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes Cersei! There is a child inside me!" Margaery snapped. "S-sorry" she regretted. She couldn't control her feelings, even if she'd try.

"It is nothing, I was the same." Cersei smiled at the woman, two fingers under her chin, she tilted the burnette to look at her. "The baby is safe." 

"Is he?"

Cersei smiled, she leaned forward, kissing the tyrell girls forehead. She held both sides of her puffy cheeks. "I promise."

Margaery knew how much Cersei loved her children. The blonde would do anything for her children, however, Margaery hasn't been blind to the Queens behaviour. The queens behaviour slowly began to prioritize the burnette, rather her son, Joffrey. To the extent of humiliating him.

"Cersei," the woman smiled. "I-"

"Shh, come here." Cersei stood, pulling the burnette to her feet. She sat the burnette on the edge bed. A flagon of water was on the queens desk- not to confuse with her wine

Cersei would treat this woman as she wished Robert had treated her. Or Jaime, for that matter. The blonde creeped behind the burnette on the bed, wrapping her arms around the womans stomach, caressing her baby.

It is something that soothed her as a youth with a child. 

Margaery leaned back to rest her head on the Queen's shoulder. Cersei smiled, "you should rest now " the blonde said, climbing off the bed. 

"Well what about you?" 

"I have meetings to attend to. I must get ready."

Margaery tensed herself, pouting. She wished the queen could've stayed longer. 

"Y'know, your son isn't such a good king." Margaery said, standing up. She held her stomach from underneath. To shelter her child. Cersei scoffed into her wine glass. "You've surprised me, I am shocked." Cersei mumbled in a flat tone against the rim of her cup. 

"I mean it." Margaery said, pushing Cersei's hand down, the wine glass shooting down quickly. Cersei gasped. Staring at the pregnant woman. "I-I care for you, My love" Margaery said, resting her hand upon the Queens cheek. "But if your son harms any of house Tyrell, it will be war." 

Cersei's stomach dropped. "Margaery you cannot fight a war with a child!" Cersei said. Her only concern being her lovers child. 

"Yes I can. He must learn to be strong." 

"No."

"Cersei. Only if your son messes up once more-"

"He's messed up a lot I know." Cersei snapped. "He's a shit king, I know this but he's still my son."

Margaery stepped back, biting her lip. Cersei always had this hook on her, especially when she was angry. 

Although Margaery hadn't even put out yet, just small bloating, her hand stayed on her stomach.

"What of a new son?" Margaery whispered. Cersei glared at her. Margaery reached for Cersei's hand, tugging her towards herself. She placed the hand on her stomach. Cersei stared at the girl with sudden surprise. 

"Cersei-" Margaery whispered. "Come with me to Highgarden. Live there as my lady. Leave your bastard children. Leave Jaime, leave your old life." Margaery whispered, pulling Cersei against her. "Be my wife." She whispered into the blondes neck.

A shiver went down her spine. The burnette had said she wanted to marry her before, but that was nothing than just sad, pity words. This was a proposal. Cersei wanted to, but has nervous. Skeptical as she had always been. Scared that she would put all her trust into this woman and she'd leave her. Or use her- as Robert would. 

Margaery kissed Cersei's shoulder lightly. "Think about it" she whispered, pulling away. "Now, it is my time to train with my brother. A sparring match shall take place if you care to watch." Margaery said, leaving to change. 

Cersei bit her lip, she stood there, confused but, she felt a tingle in her lower stomach. It must be now. Both women were ready, well, Cersei was.

\--

Cersei watched from afar as Margaery's sweaty body glides around her brothers, almost always getting him to the ground.

As loras sprawled on the sandy stone ground, Margaery made eye contact with the Queen. It brought a smile to the young womans lips.

Cersei continued to watch as Margaery twirled and slid and bounced around. She did, however, get nicked by Loras's sword. Her leg was hurt, however, she fought well, the scrape barely hurting her. She was strong.

The Queen thought about her proposal. She had been pondering for hours now. She always came with the same excuse as to not go. Myrcella and Tommen. But surely Margaery would let them come, right?

Myrcella was happy in Dorne, at least that's what her letters said. Tommen was only young. Nearing 10 years. 

The blonde sighed in anger with herself. She just couldn't decide, and it troubled her.

"Resilient fighter, my Granddaughter." Cersei turned around, Olenna stood there. Watching as well. "Weller than her brother." The old woman laughed, watching Margaery kick Loras in the chest to the ground.

Cersei smiled, "yes." She whispered. "She is." Cersei sighed, remembering her child inside her. That was a reason worth fighting for. Hers sons future. 

Olenna stared at the womans softness. "What is up with you, Queen Cersei?" Olenna mocked. Cersei pursed her lips, turning to the elder. "What?"

"You seem less interested in making witty conversation and more interest in my granddaughter." Olenna sighed. Cersei felt stalked. She began to build up more walls and turned to her cold self around this woman. "And what makes you think that?'

"Well, you peak through fields to watch her and her quarrel with her brother. You defend her anyway possible, and you keep her locked up in your chambers with you." Olenna listed. "I could go on, really dear." 

Cersei scoffed "and who gives you the authority to question me."

"Its not a question. Its a fact."

Cersei rolled her eyes. "You aren't as witty as you used to be. A pitty." Olenna scoffed once more before walking away.

Cersei breathed a sigh of relief when the older woman left. It was taking everything in her not to say anything about their affair

Cersei sighed. She looked out onto the woman one last time. Seeing her hold her sword to Loras's throat out of his defeat.

As she walked away, Margaery looked with pride. Only to see her tense lover leave. It bothered her, for the rest of the day.

Why would she be so anxious? 


	16. Fuck me

**warning: explicit scene ahead. **

Margaery opened the door to the Queens chambers, stopping abruptly. Startling the blonde. She sat in a bathing barrel, placed beside her fire. The Queen dropped the book she was reading, immediately crossing her legs and using her arms to hide her breasts. Both women has blood rush to their face and Margaery immediately slammed the door closed. A light laughter bursted in her chest and she couldn't help but snicker. 

"C-come in" Cersei's startled voice called for Margaery. Margaery carefully and slowly opened the Queen's door. Cersei's warm laughed bellowed through the room and Margaery walked in. The queen stood in a silk robe, the fabric hugging her curves. She leaned against her desk with a wine glass in one hand, sipping from it. 

Margaery walked over beside the Queen, pouring the flagon of wine into a second cup, and drinking from that. "S-sorry" Margaery's shakey voice let up. Cersei smiled, biting her lip she turned to the burnette. "I'm just glad it was you. God forbid it was someone else." 

"Who else would've come to your chambers late at night, Cersei?"

"Jaime would have," Cersei sighed, swirling her wine in circles. "Good thing he doesn't anymore." And with that, Cersei kissed Margaery on the forehead. Margaery smiled under the Queens soft lips. She set her wine down, with that hand she laced it with Cersei's. "He hates me, your brother." Margaery licked the last of the wine from the corners of her lips. 

The blonde sighed. "What've you expect?" She replied. "Jaime distrusts you because I don't." Cersei pulled two fingers from her wine glass, using it to pull the burnette's chin to face her. "I trust you, Margaery." Cersei sipped the last of her wine, setting it down she sat Margaery down. "Here, let me take out your hair." The blonde smiled.

Margaery bit her lip, watching Cersei's long finger flow through her hair. Gently brushing it, combing through with her fingers. "There." She whispered in the burnette's ear, making her shiver. Cersei kept her hands on Margaery's shoulders.

"I want you to meet Myrcella. You would love her. She's as free spirited as you." Cersei sighed, thinking of her daughter. "Let's have her sailed back then." Margaery whispered. "The threat of the Baratheons are gone. She needs a mother." Cersei nodded in agreement.

"That's what I tell myself every night" she mumbled.

Margaery stared at Cersei in the mirror. "Don't be sad, love." Margaery flirted as she held Cersei's hand. Cersei took a deep breath out. "Margaery, about your proposal-" "I understand. No need to explain." Margaery sighed. "No." Cersei's grip on Margaery's shoulders loosened. Cersei leaned down, attaching her lips to the burnette's. The Queen swiftly moved around the chair and stood in front Margaery. Their lips never parting.

Cersei then pulled away, holding the Tyrell's hands. "I will." She whispered. Margaery smiled, and her eyes began to well with tears. "Oh Margaery," the blonde smiled, lovingly placing her right hand on Margaery's face, stroking the tears away with her thumb. She squeezed Margaery's hand with her other. 

Their lips attached, and once they parted, Cersei's hand was on Margaery's stomach. Cersei bit her lip and pulled away from the blonde. Resuming her position behind her. The woman looked gleamed. Her lips were as pink as roses, her low cut dress attracting the eyes of the queen. Cersei bit her lip, removing her hands from Margaery's shoulders, she began to untie her robe. Her robe hadn't parted fully. Just a strip down the center of her body showed. Margaery turned her head to see if it was true, but it was all to real. Cersei kissed Margaery. Their tongues battling with each other. 

"I-." Margaery whispered against the Queens lips. "Hush" the blonde whispered back. The Queen pulled away, the heat in her cunt left a streak of liquid streaming down her thigh. 

Cersei rested her hand out to Margaery, and she took it. Margaery's chest pounded and she felt her thighs resume the heat coming from her. Cersei sat on the bed, slowly leaning back, she pulled Margaery on top her as she went, until Margaery was right top The Queen.

"Ever fucked a Queen?"

Cersei smirked, untying the straps holding the burnette's dress together. Margaery chuckled

"no. Not yet."

With that Cersei quickly switched their positions, slamming Margaery onto the mattress, she sat on the girls waist. Margaery let out a gasp of air, followed by a laugh. Cersei pulled the dress down as far as she sat. Margaery's breasts revealed. Their plump and soft touch made Cersei even more horny. 

Cersei pressed her chest against Margaery's, kissing the corner of the womans mouth, she moved to the jaw, then to her neck. Sucking and biting as a revenge from their first intimate encounter.

Margaery held her moans back as if she regretted them, but she didn't. Cersei lifted herself from the woman. "Undress" she demanded. Her silk robe still barely inviting her bare breasts to the world. She had on a lace undergarment to shield but tempt her cunt.

Margaery pulled her dress off, including her shifts, revealing her complete bare body. Cersei bit her lip as she took her time to admire the womans gorgeous body. She had youthful, smooth skin. "I looked just like you." Cersei whispered. Margaery chuckled, crawling back on the bed, she pinned Cersei to the head board of the bed. 

Cersei gasped, but smiled right after. She took an intrest in the burnette's dominance, and wanted to know what she had to offer. 

Margaery pulled the queens robes off her. She laid almost naked. Almost. Margaery saw this, chuckling to herself. Cersei pushed Margaery backwards, toward the foot board, Cersei climbed onto Margaery, kissing her lips, in a rough, loving makeout. 

Cersei's hand slowly reached down the burnette's body, teasing her by grazing her fingers around the most sensitive spot. Margaery pouted, but soon her needs were fulfilled as the Queen began to push her fingers inside Margaery. 

Margaery moaned loudly, but Cersei sucked them through her throat as she reattached their lips. Margaery's hands gripped Cersei's back, her thighs beginning to buckle under the Queen

But Cersei pulled her fingers up, delaying the woman from her orgasm. She dragged her fingers up Margaery's stomach. Margaery pouted angrily, as her orgasm was ruined

"Cersei-" she said breathless. The Queen laughed. Attaching their lips again. Cersei began to slowly kiss down the womans body, between her breasts, the middle of her flat stomach, till she reached the womans cunt. 

Margaery's head dug into the mattress as her back arched and her thighs clenched around Cersei's head. Her long hair tickling inside the womans thigh.

Cersei reached one hand up to squeeze and Graze the womans breasts. Margaery's knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets of the bed tighty. Cersei rode out the girls orgasm. Margaery was left breathless. 

Cersei pulled her head back, her hair dragging against the young womans body. Margaery was still trying to handle her orgasm. She had never felt that way ever. But she loved it. 

When the burnette propped herself up on her elbows, she saw the blonde laying on her side, facing the woman. Her laced garment was off, but her legs crossed to cover herself.

Margaery smirked, pouncing on top the woman, repeating the sameshe had done to her. However, she stuck and extra two fingers inside the queen as she lathered her cunt with her tongue. 

Cersei moaned breathlessly and her whole body shook as she reached her peak, and began to unravel under the woman. Swearing on it, No man had ever made Cersei orgasm harder than this Tyrell girl. Not even Jaime. She let out helpless breaths as she tried to keep herself from passing out. Margaery lapped up all the Queen's juices, her lips dropping with the blondes come. 

Margaery pressed her lips to the queen, attaching kissing her softly before collapsing beside her, curling up under the womans naked arm, mumbling into her breast. "I love you, Cersei Lannister." Cersei bit her lip.

"I love you too, Margaery Tyrell." 


	17. Sex with The Queen

The warm morning sun framed the perfect day ahead. The smell of fresh buns and warm waters slowly woke the girls over the crackle of fire and candles.

Cersei wiped her eyes dry of any sleep mucous and looked to Margaery, standing in the middle of the room, tying her boots on.

"must you leave?" Cersei smirked, shifting so the silks defined her body. "Yes," Margaery said with a sigh. Cersei mumbled to herself. "I understand, but just a while longer." Cersei mumbled out, extending her arm for the tyrell woman to take. The brunette sighed. "I would never think in a million years that 'Queen Cersei Lannister' would be begging me back in her bed" Margaery smirked, walking over to the bed and kneeling against it.

"but you came, did you not?" Cersei smirked, resting her hand on Margaerys lower back, she pulled the burnette beside her.

"I did" Margaery whispered against the queens lips. Margaery's mouth tasted of sweat and morning breath as Cersei slipped her tongue inside the tyrell girl's mouth. 

"Your brother can wait" Cersei said as she's held Margaery close to her, curling up beside the brunette to absorb her warmth.

"Cersei-" the brunette moaned as she felt the blondes hand slip between her legs, but it just sat there, holding the woman's cunt.

Cersei laid there as she closed her eyes, and slowly fell back asleep, holding the woman she loved.

Cersei stood on a balcony, watching over the field where Margaery and Loras fought. Their sparring sessions always amazed the Queen and the thrill of their fights always made her stomach sink, in a good way~

Cersei sipped her wine and turned around. "Jaime-" she said, taken aback by her brothers surprise presence beside her on the balcony. "You've taken an interest in Margaery." "Lady Tyrell. You will call her by her proper name-"

"now why should I call her by her 'proper' name but it doesn't apply to you?" Her brother cut her off. But the women's session the previous night kept her feeling afloat and nothing Jaime could say would sink her.

"You fucked her, didn't you?" Jaime stared at Cersei. Cersei tensed up, a look of disgust on her face. Cersei slapped the man. "Don't ever say that." 

Jaime laughed. "You know I actually love you." Jaime said with guilt in his voice. He grabbed Cersei's wrist tightly, pulling her towards him. "And I know you love me back" he whispered angrily. Cersei pulled her wrist back, her breaths becoming heavy and the pain soon got to her. She left the balcony and made her way to her chamber, applying lotion to her bruise.

"Cersei-" Margaery said in shock as she eyed the blondes dark purple bruise. She dropped her cloak and hurried over to the woman. "My god." Margaery gently held Cersei's arm up. "Did Jaime do this?"

"he knows, Margaery." Cersei whispered. The brunette looked to her. "What do you mean? Did you tell him?" 

"Gods no! If I didn't want him to know I wouldn't have told him!" Cersei spat, tears spilling out of her eyes, Margaery sighed and collapsed against the vanity, holding Cersei's head against her chest as she stroked her hair, soothing the blonde.

"he is jealous of you." Cersei mumbled. Margaery scoffed. "I don't know why he would be." She joked. The blonde let out a light chuckle before pulling away. "It's nothing, honestly. I've been treated worse." Cersei confided. She thought back to how rough Robert was, how he would pull and push and force and pin how he pleased, and he always moaned 'Lyanna' instead of 'Cersei' leaving the blonde feeling used. 

How, after every battle, Jaime would expect Cersei to be ready, clean and naked for him to relieve his stress. How Jaime was no better, but he loved her, and she loved him.

loved.

"worse?" Margaery's concerned look alerted the blonde, but she have no reason to be bothered anymore. Cersei thought about how gentle the brunette was. How her soft lips felt and how her bare breasts rubbed against her own. How her soft moans gave Cersei a thrill alone. How she used her tongue better than a man uses a sword. How she uses blades, better than sell words. How Margaery's hands stroked her sides and grabbed her hair and ass. How caring and protective she was. How loving. How she genuinely cared for Cersei.

"yes." Cersei's voice was hoarse, the verge of tears alarming her. "Awh" Margaery mumbled, holding her queen in her arms. She squeezed her tightly, staring at the woman's luscious golden curls. 

"Come." Margaery held her hand for Cersei to hold. " let us walk." The brunette smiled.

"You are too kind for your own good' seriously?" Cersei asked, staring at the brunette. "Yes, I swear it. You have quite the brother, my queen." Cersei chuckled. "I'm no queen anymore. Queen regent, my bastard boy the king," Cersei laughed, downing another goblet of wine as they walked. The castle was very beautiful at sunset. The dark red brick gave the castle a hue of heaven.

"Queen Regent," Margarry scoffed, a smile on her face. "Your boy can't even handle a dog, let alone seven kingdoms." Cersei laughed at her response.

"Your Grace," a male voice came from behind. Both girls turned around, two guards told behind them. "Go away."

"Your Grace, the king has ordered Margaery to the throne room." The guard said. Margaery chuckled, "a pity king." She laughed, "this is not a joke, you've commit treason, now you must suffer the consequences." Margaery's face went flat as she thought. 

"She wont be going anywhere." Cersei said. The two men looked to her. "I'm sorry, but we take orders from the king."

"I don't care who you take your orders from, Margaery will not be going." Cersei stalled, she watched out the cornor of her eye as Margaery pulled a vile of poison from her armband. She still hadn't changed since her sparring with Loras,

"Catch!" Margaery yelled, sliding a dagger across the ground. The guards looked between the two women. Cersei grabbed the dagger, "god this is messed up.' She whispered as she stabbed the man in the stomach. A member of her own kings guard.

she watched her guard fall to the ground and Margaery's guard spitting vile from his mouth as the poison seeped it's way through his body.

the two women dropped their weapons, fleeing back up to Cersei's chambers.

the echo of the door slammed boomed through Cersei's ears as she looked at her bloodied hands.

"what in the seven hells- why did we attack them? are you insane?" Cersei spat. Margaery looked at her blonde lover, and smiled softly. "He wont do anything, your grace." "My son will strike-" Cersei sighed, walking over to a shallow bowl on her desk, she rinsed her h=hands before pouring herself a glass of wine.

"You dont understand..." Cersei sighed, starring at the red liquid in her goblet. Margaery's soft hands found their way around cersei's waist. "Nothing will come of it." Margaery whispered into Cersei's ear as the brunette slowly dragged her hands up Cersei's curves.

Cersei's shakey sigh filled the room and Margaery didn't want her beloved to worry. she slipped around the women, taking the blondes wine from her fingers and placing it back on the table. Margaery then attached her lips onto the queens, sucking the wine from her soft lips. Cersei leaned into the kiss.

Later that night, the two women laid on the bed, drinking wine, laughing, drunk. very drunk. it surprised Cersei that margaery would let herself get this drunk. and Margaery was surprised that Cersei was quite funny, for she never made jokes. 

however, someone else was standing outside their room, for hours, listening to their incoherent laughing. the small, petite ginger that was trapped, alone, in kingslanding. 

Sansa stood outside the women's chambers for hours. She didn't know who to tell about the kings beatings and threatenings, she saw how caring Margaery was, and with no other option, Cersei was the closest person that resembled a mother figure, and that was who Sansa needed the most.

Sansa, with tears in her eyes, Knocked once. there was a low groan, before a voice. "go away." Cersei's deep and angry voice was powerful in the young girl's ears. but Sansa wouldn't give up, she couldn't. 

she prayed to herself as she knocked again. there was a low argue before the doorknob opened, and the blonde stood their, drunk, pissed off. "what do you want Jaime-" She stopped when she saw the stark girl instead of her twin brother. "who's there?" A soft female voice chimed in. Sansa took note of the robe Cersei was wearing, very revealing. The brunette appeared behind the Blonde, Laying sprawled out on her bed. Cersei waited for Sansa's response, A goblet of wine in one hand and the other rested on her hip.

"Im sorry," Sansa said as she wiped a tear. Cersei felt pity for the young girl. she crouched down to her level, used her free hand to place under the girls chin to angle her face towards her own. "What is it, little dove?" When Sansa's face looked back to Cersei's, th tears glistening brightly on her cheeks blinded the poor drunk woman.

:Oh Sansa-!" Margaery slurred, leaning against the door frame. Sansa became confused as to why Cersei would allow Margaery, drunk and almost as nude as her, alone in a room. they hated eachother last time Sansa saw, and Cersei used to complain about Margaery all the time. But since Margaery came to kingslanding, she had all of Cersei's attention, leaving Sansa for Joffrey to beat. 

The blonde stared at Sansa, trying to figure out what was wrong, but the Brunette was smiling. "Whats wrong San-SA" Margaery slurred the end of her name, which made her smile, for a split second. "Gods im too drunk for this0" Cersei mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes. "Okay uhm, what happened?" She asked again, this time into Sansa's gaze and this time, more demanding. 

The tears started to pour from Sansa's eyes. "Its Joffrey your grace-" 

"ah yes, its always Joffrey." Cersei slurred. "Child what did he do?" she sighed, standing up and putting all her weight to one foot. "He bullies me. beats me and humiliates me in front of others in the throne room. You would've seen earlier today but, neither of you showed." Sansa sighed, but in her head she was putting the pieces together.

she figured it out.


	18. Arrest Lady Margaery!

Sansa sat on the hard wood of the bleachers, waiting for the tournament to start. Littlefinger sat to her left, whispering about how sorry he was and how he'd been stay speaking with her mother through raven. 

Sansa turned her head, listening to footsteps and talking. "Gods I hate tournaments like these." A familiar voice cursed. "Cersei you are alwayd negative. Stop thinking so poorly." Another familiar voice rose. She turned fully around to see the two women talking with another, they sat so close their knees touched. But Sansa knew what they were doing. They held hands underneath the covers of their dresses.

Sansa felt envious of their love. She wished Joffrey had loved her as these two women loved one another. It just seems to say a lot about men. 

She got the eye of Margarry and quickly turned around. Staring as the two men began to fight. Their swords clanging. Bright sparks came off the swords with every clack and they moved their feet swiftly.

"One slip up," littlefinger whispered, his voice hoarse and his breath hot and moist. She twitched uncomfortably as he continued to speak. "And he could have his-" 

"Sansa, little dove." Both Sansa and littlefinger turned to the call of the queen. "Is this brothel pest bothering you?" The blonde asked. "No, your grace. I-" Littlefinger answered. "Come sit here." Margaery smiled, laying her hand out to the bench right beneath the two women. Sansa stood up, looking to littlefinger briefly before standing straight and sitting in front the women. 

"Sansa." Cersei smiled. "Your grace, Lady Margaery." "No need for such formalities." Margaery reassured the young girl. Sansa sat and faced forward. "Move." Margaerys voice was slick and demanding. Cersei groaned but slid over. Margaery now sat behind Sansa. She began to play with her hair, twisting and braiding and pulling. "How old are you Sansa?" She asked. "Almost fourteen." Sansa croaked. She was scared. "How lovely." Margaery smiled at her. 

Margaery turned her head to Cersei, whispering incoherently. Cersei nodded back with an eager smile. "You should wed my brorher." Margaery offered. Sansa's breath hitched. "Im married to Tyrion.." 

"You really think my vermin younger brother would care? He'd rejoice to be relieved of his honour" Cersei spoke up, leaning down to whisper into the girls ear. 

Sansa never heard Cersei with a more purer voice. It reassured her, the Queens genuine smile. 

"If you say so.." Sansa said cautiously. She stared at her imp husband. He drank wine glass after wine glass. She was miserable.

-

Cersei laid on her stomach, wearing an open robe that Margaery had gifted her. Margaery laid on her side beside the queen. Her head proped up on her right hand and her left hand stroking Cersei's back. 

Cersei studied the womans face. It was bland, but searching. "What is bothering you?" Cersei reached a hand up to cup the burnettes face..The blonde laid on her back now, as Margaery smiled into her hand. "Nothing," "Margaery." Cersei spoke sternly. Her stern voice always turned Margaery on. "Just, i feel like something terrible has or will happen to me." Margaery spoke truthfully, one hand reaching down to her stomach, a small buldge approaching.

Cersei smiled. "Nothing will happen to you. As long as I am here." Cersei smiled, Margaery bent down and kissed her. The kiss lasted from a second, to a minute, then to a makeout session. Cersei kept pushing upward into the kiss. Her long, undid hair fell beneath her each time.

The intimate silence, only filled with breaths and low moans, was soon overshadowed by loud footsteps. Both girls pulled away and stared at the door.

The door kicked open even though it was locked. Four knights marched in, following them was Joffrey. "I have had it!" He yelled. Both girls crawled off the bed and stood. "Margaery. You are being arrested for treason" he yelled. Two guards marched over and grabbed one of her arms each. "You cant do that!" Cersei shouted, briskly walking towards them. "And you mother!" Suddenly two guards were at her sides holding her aswell. Joffrey marched close to her. "I have had it! I am the king!" He yelled.

"A king that needs to say 'i am the king' is no king." Margaery mumbled. Joffrey walked over to her. Slapping her. "Joffrey stop! I am your mother!" Cersei yelled, fighting against the restraints of the guards. Joffrey just glared at her. "Bring her." Joffrey said to the guards as he walked out. Cersei was thrown backward and Margaery was dragged out of the room. "Cersei!" She screamed. Repeatedly. Down to where she couldn't hear her anymore.

The blonde banged on her door. Shaking the doorknob aggressively until it opened. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping. She followed the screams of her beloved.

She began to cry as she walked down to the dungeons. They were barely lit. Cersei rushed her way through, stumbling around cornors and avoiding guards. Cersei heard low whimpering. She looked to see if there was any guards before walked over. The burnette was thrown into the back cornor of the cell. "Margaery!" She cried out. The burnette stared at her with weary, bland eyes. She blinked a few times before colour came back. "Cersei!" She whispered breathlessly. 

"I must get you out!"


	19. Cheap

Cersei groaned and sat up, walking over to the door and opening it. "What?" She slurred. 

The taller woman had on a rose-pink mesh dress and long blonde hair. "Are you drunk already?" The woman asked. Cersei scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Go away girl. Its late." Cersei said, closing the door. 

But the blonde pushed herself quickly inside the room. "Why push me out in such a rush?" He smirked, walking over to cersei. "Did my brother send you." Cersei cursed, turning around so she faced away from the woman. 

The other blonde said nothing. Her hands soon made contact with Cersei's waist, making the older woman jump. "Get away. Leave" cersei shoo'ed the girl. She was much younger than herself. Younger than Margaery aswell. The woman tensed but smiled, reaching behind her, she fixed her fingers around a lace and pulled it. Her dress dropped to the floor.

Cersei looked her up and down, tensing her brows and scrunching her nose. The woman was much thinner than the queen and her mistress, small waist and a wide gap between her thighs. 

"Pick your dress up. You look like a fool." Cersei cursed, sipping her wine. "Pick your dress up and leave my chambers." She said sternly. The blonde laughed. "I was told you might say this." She stepped forward, gently grazig her fingers across Cersei's jawbone. Cersei caught the girls wrist. Squeezing it tightly.

The girl held back a whimper. "Dont. Touch. Me." Cersei demanded, piercing the womans skin with her nails. The girl cried out briefly. She pulled her dress loosely and ran out the chambers, clutching her wrist tightly.

Cersei sighed.

The sound of jingling metal woke Margaery. She looked over at the cell doors. Squinting through the light of the torches.

"Lord tyrion?" She murmured. The small fellow looked at her. Nodding. She sat up and rubbed the dirt from her eyes. "What is it?" She asked. "Ah." His voice echoed. "My sister and you-" he began. "Shut it." Margaery groaned. "What?" "Dont bring her up. I hate her." Margaery lied. "This is her fault!" She cursed. 

"Lady Margaery dont say that" he said, "i already know" he brushed it off. She sat back up quickly. "What, she told you?" "No. Im just not an idiot." He said under his breath. 

Loud creaking of metal boomed through the dungeon as the cell door opened. Margaery stayed seated, skeptical. "What is this. What d'you mean?" She asked. "Stand up. You're leaving this place." He said.

Margaery cocked her brow. The little lord sighed. "Cersei has been walled up since you've been locked up. Its been almost a fortnight. You need to go to her. As much as she hates me, I'd hate for her to be this upset. Joffery has no authority over this anymore." He said, margaery smiled through tears in her eyes. She ran up to the man, hugging him. His small arms barely fit around her body. She pulled away from the embrace. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and smiled.

Margaery ran as fast as she could through the maze of the dungeon till she reached the door out. 

She stripped the rags and loose leather of her till she was her tight shifts. She snuck behind a guard on patrol, pulling one of his arms behind his back, flipping him over her shoulder. He grunted in pain. She grabbed his sword, pointing it to his neck. She snickered. "Never grab women" she cursed, forcing the blade through his neck. He spat and choked on his own blood. Margarry cracked her neck and looked up. "My apologes lady margaery if I ever offended you." Tyrion said. "I underestimate you." 

Margaery shrugged. "I know." She said, flipping her hair, she pulled it back into a loose bun. She ran up stairs and out into the castle, running through the halls. 

Cersei opened her door the next day. Expecting the same woman from the nighr before. Or her brother. "Margaery?" Her stomach flipped. The woman had dust and dirt on her clothing and face. Her dry hair was pulled back and she had a bloodied sword in her hand. "My gods." Cersei smiled. She grabbed the womans face, kissing her. Margaery laughed, dropping her blade, she wrapped her hands around the blondes waist. 

Cersei pulled away and looked down the stairs. A young servant girl watched them. She dropped her rags and ran down the stairs. Margaery started after her, but the older woman pulled her back. "No no. Its fine" Cersei smirked. "What do you mean?" Margaery stared at the woman. "I mean," cersei began, pulling the burnette in the chambers, closing the door behind them. "I dont care" she whispered onto the burnettes lips. "I dont care if anyone finds out." Cersei whispered. "Daring, arent we?" Margaery smirked, attaching their lips.

Margaery pushed Cersei pack onto the bed, pulling her legs to the edge. "Let me" Margaery smirked. Cersei bit her lip and laid back. Not bothering to stiffle herself anymore.


	20. Rumors

Cersei walked through the corridors of The Red Keep, her dark red dress shined with its gold accents. 

As she walked, she got looks from servants and maids, whispering to each other. However, the Queen already knew the 'rumor' 

She rounded the corner, reaching a large balcony that spanned the entire outer perimeter of the west wall of the keep. She saw the bald eunuch talking to her small brother. She smiled softly to herself. Remembering back when he was almost 10. 

Jaime had been stealing things and annoying Cersei. Tyrion ran at his older brother, knocking him on his ass, he gave Cersei back all her things.

"Your grace." Varys said, turning around. Tyrion turned around aswell. "Sister." He greeted, unamused. 

"I'd like to speak to my brother alone." She said, looking at Varys. "If you're going to kill me, just do it here." Tyrion spat. "I'm not going to kill you. Follow me, we need to speak where no one can hear us" she began, dragging her younger brother inside the castle.

"What is it?" He asked, his stumpy legs waddled as he tried to keep up with her pace. She stopped him. They stood on the tops of some steps, leading out into the gardens. The archway into the castle was decorated beautifully with roses.

"Thank you" she smiled. Tyrion to with speculation. "What?" Cersei crouched down to his level, her dress pooling on the ground. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. A hug she should've given him his whole life, instead of ridiculing him.

"Thank you, for freeing margaery" she whispered with a grin. He pulled away. "I love you, I hate to see you miserable." He squeezed her hands. Cersei smiled again. 

"Cersei!" Suddenly two fingers dug into both her sides, making her jump. Cersei called out and turned around angrily. "Oh, it's just you." She took a deep breath, staring at the burnette. Margaery smiled and pulled Cersei in for an embrace. 

Margaery pulled away, looking towards her brother "lord tyrion" she smiled. Tyrion stepped forward. "Lady margaery" he nodded. "Thank you, again." Margaery smiled.

"It's nothing" tyrion nodded, a small grin on his face. He felt overwhelmed with happiness. "Yes, thank you." Cersei complimented. "Well I'll see you later tonight?" Margaery asked, holding the blondes hand tightly. Cersei smirked. "Yes" she grinned.

The brunette squeezed the blondes hand once more before turning and leaving. Cersei couldn't help but bite her lip and stare at the woman as she walked back to her group of tyrells. 

"Not keen on hiding anymore, are you?" Tyrion asked. Cersei snapped back to her brother, walking though the gardens. "At least we have one thing in common." Tyrion joked. Cersei laughed whole heartedly. "I guess so" she smiled.

Margaery grinned as her brother flattered another stable boy as they walked. "I was correct." He smirked. Margaery tilted her head. "Hmm?" She hummed. "You fucked her." He smiled. Margaery gasped and laughed, shoving him into a wall, but she didn't deny.

"So, what're you two going to do about this?" He asked, turning around so he walked backwards, he hovered a hand above her belly. The bump more noticeable than before. She smiled. "Tyrion. His name is tyrion." She looked at her brother. 

"The name of the Queens brother?" He asked. "The Queens brother got me out of that disgusting dungeon. I want his name to be the name of my child." She smiled. Her brother turned around and continued his walk.

Margaery felt arms pulling her backwards, another man put his hand to her throat. She turned her head to look at the men. All three were members of the kings guard.

Margaery swung her head back, knocking the man behind her off balance, she took this to her advantage and she swiped her leg on the ground, knocking the other men down. 

The first man, a redhead, swung his sword at her. She ducked, grabbing his shoulder, she pulled herself over him, stretching his blade arm out and hitting his unbent elbow the opposite way, making his cry in pain

The two other men stood up, one blonde and the other brunette. They both charged her. She grabbed the redheads sword, swiping around the two men. She drove the blade through the blondes gap in his armor. He fell as blood began to pool. She grabbed rabbis his sword, so she was more balanced.

The burnette screamed. "That was my brother! You just killed my brother" he yelled, running towards margaery. The woman stepped to the side, the stupid man ran into the wall. Margaery dropped her swords and elbowed the man into the wall. He fell with the other two men. She spat on his body and turned to her right

"My god.." Tyrion said breathlessly. Cersei smirked. "I know, right?" She smiled. 

The little lord, her lover and her brother stood there. Watching her. She smiled and shook her head, the hair covering her face flew behind her. "What?" 

Cersei walked up to her and kissed her. In front of the two men. In front anyone who saw. She didn't care anymore. It made margaery smile. 

"Did you worry?" She asked, looking to her lover, than to the two men. "Yes." "No" the two men said at the same time. "No, I knew you could handle yourself" Cersei whispered, still holding the girls face. Margaery smirked, grabbing the Queens arm, they walked off. Leaving loras and tyrion standing.

Margaery laughed. "Did you see that?" She said. "I bet they didn't know you'd do that." Margaery laughed. Cersei rolled her eyes, tightening the two women's arms together. "I don't think my brother thought the rumors were really that true" Cersei smirked. "Oh mine did" Margaery laughed.

"I got such a rush out of that. This must be why men love to fight." She said, keeping her composure. "Calm yourself." Cersei said. "You can see the three men laying on the floor in pain in your eyes." "I'm not like you. I hate boarding myself up. You're so...emotionless sometimes." "Is that an insult?" Cersei asked with smile. "No. You just need to loosen yourself." Margaery smired, gently shoving the Queen. Cersei laughed. "I'm sure my son has sent more men your way" she sighed. "And?" Margaery laughed. 


	21. Public

Margaery squeezed Cersei"s hand underneath their garments. The sun beat down on the arena. Joffrey called a tournament, where he had all his dungeon guards battle each other to the death as punishment for letting Margaery 'escape'

The tournament was loud and crowded, the two women blended in to the background. Their soft giggles and loving looks were overshadowed by the clashing of swords. 

Soon Joffreys voice boomed as he spoke. His squeaky, anger-filled voice annoyed the brunette. "Since I know the broad is here-" he began, sifting his eyes through the seats, "we have the Tyrell Bitches brother." As he said that, the gate below his balcony, opened, and Loras was shoved into the bloodied and empty arena. "My uncle has offered to finish him." Joffrey finished. Margaery stared at her brother, then looking to he lover beside her. "I have to help him!" She whispered. "I know you want to but what about your son?" Cersei said, holding the woman's wris so she couldn't leave.

"Cersei. What did I say. If your brother harms my brother in anyway-" "Yes I know. But you mustn't draw attention to yourself."Cersei whispered, pulling the brunette beside her.

Cersei let go and sighed, reaching for her wine goblet. "Margaery?" She asked, looking beside her. The brunette was already down the corridor, pulling her hair into an updo. 

"Margaery!" Cersei cursed, running after her.

The brunette grabbed two swords from the training field. "Margaery!" Cersei yelled. The brunette turned around, her expression flat. "Margaery you're going to get hurt!" Cersei cursed. "I don't care." Margaery said sternly. She began to strip out her gown, revealing her dornish battle attire. She wrapped her hair with green ribbons as she picked up her blades, a small green ribbon tied on the butt of the handle of each of them. She swung them in a circle and began to march toward the arena. 

"Please Margaery!" Cersei begged, following the girl. "Please don't! You're going to get hurt. This is a trap and you know it."

"Trap or not." Margaery huffed, kicking the giant door to the arena open, Jaime and Loras both looked to their sisters. "Pray for me." Margaery look to her older lover, planting a kiss on her lips, She taunted the Lannister brother. She turned around, rushing to help Loras. She swung her swords in circles as she ran and jumped infront her brother. Her blade clashed against Jaimes, and the crowd roared. Jofferys laughed filled the stadium.

"Open the doors." He commanded. At his command, hidden doors around the Arena opened, a skilled kingsguard stepped out of each. Margaery looked to what was happening. "Loras!" She called, kicking Jaime in the breastplate so he fell back,

"Go!" She shouted. "Run. I have this!" She screamed over the shouting of the people. Cersei bit her lip and paced in the gateway, watching Margaery almost get stabbed multiple times. 

"Margaery!" She screamed, watching the woman get kicked into the dirt. Jaime held his sword to her. She stayed on her hands and her knees.

"Admit it. You're a whore" he said, walking around her. She bit her lip, keeping a grin from appearing on her face. "You corrupted my sister!" "She did not!" Loras shouted. All the men looked to him, another kingsguard got up, punching him across the face. 

He fell with a thud. Right in the eye line of Margaery. She looked up, making eye contact with Cersei, two men creeped behind her, holding her by the arms. She watched as the Queen prepared to see her die.

The crowd held their breath "finish her. Kill her!" Jofferys demanded his uncle.

Margaery winked at her lover, before reaching to her armband, quickly unscrewing a vile of poison, drenching her swords in it.

She elbowed Jaime behind her, kicking his sword out his hand, she swung her sword, slicing through to his bone. He screamed in pain as his hand began to loosen from his arm. 

The crowd began to scream and cheer the woman on, wondering where this will go.

Margaery dove at the feet of three guards, knocking them into the dirt and sliding her blade through their throats. Another four guards watched her as one by one, she proceeded to kill them. A guard watched her finish his brotheren, dropping his sword and kneeling in front her. The last five guards also dropped their swords, kneeling in front her. She moved her head in a half-circle, watching them one by one fall to their feet.

She smiled as her breath heavied. Looking up to Joffrey, his expression was anger and confusion. 

Cersei broke free from the guards, elbowing one in the stomach and punching the other. She lifted her dress and ran into the arena, Margaery heard her, looking away from the king, she watched Cersei run at her. She dropped her swords and held her arms out, stepping forward a few steps till they met.

Cersei wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck. Margaery had hers wrapped around Cersei waist, lifting her slightly. Cersei puller away from the hug and attached their lips. The entire stadium went quiet. Watching. 

Sansa sat behind Joffrey. She stood up and walked towards the Bannister, she smiled as she watched the two women.

The kiss weakened and tell two girls pulled away.. Cersei looked around the arena, making eye contact with her father. He was furious. He looked so angered with his daughter, for sure, he would favor tyrion over her now.

Margaery began to laugh. Causing her lover to look back to her and laugh aswell. Margaery grabbed one of her swords. Cersei grabbed her other. Smiles on their faces, they kissed infront everyone once more before grabbing eachothers hands, running out of the stadium laughing.

Margaery ran into her chambers, dropping her sword, she had a giant smile. Cersei followed her, dropping the sword and locking the door. She smirked. "I can't believe you did that" Margaery said, her mouth a gape. Cersei laughed. "Me either." She said, leaning against the door. 

"I thought you were going to die." Cersei said, pouring the two women a goblet of wine. "I knew what I was getting myself into." Margaery replied, grabbing a goblet. Cersei smirks. "Of course. I should have never doubted you." Cersei held her goblet up. Margaery clicked them together, both sipping their wine. 

"So how did you get so confident?" Cersei asked, holding the woman's waist, pulling her pelvis towards her own by her belt. Margaery bit her lip and set her wine down. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered against Cersei"s ear, moving her hands to the woman's chest, untying her dress, pulling the Queen closer with the lace straps. Margaery pulled back, "I used a vile of poison on my swords" she whispered. Cersei smirked, attaching their lips.

Margaery dragged the blondes dress down so It was stuck at her waist, beginning to untie her corset. Cersei pulled back, Margaery brows tensed. Cersei stepped back. "Turn around" she demanded. Margaery smirked and did "what?" 

Cersei began to unclasp the attire, it fell to the ground, Margaery was completely nude underneath. Cersei bit her lip, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bed, she stripped herself, climbing on top of Margaery, she attached their lips. "I love you" Margaery whispered breathlessly. Cersei bit her bottom lip, pulling it. "I love you to" she mumbled against the woman's jaw.

The blonde kissed her way down her jaw, than to her neck, inbetween her breasts, the curve of her stomach. "Your mother is so strong. I love her. So I love you." Cersei whispered against Margaery bump. 

Cersei made her way back up the woman's body, attaching their lips, She trailed her hand down the brunettes side, and to her most precious area.

Margaery moaned loudly, gripping the bedsheets as Cersei kissed her neck, her arm pumping in and out.

Margaery moaned loudly as she reached her peak, Cersei pulled her hand up, holding the brunettes face with her hand.

Suddenly Margaery sat up, pulling the Queen on her lap, she sunk two fingers in, kissing the woman's upper chest and neck, leaving her with red spots and bite marks. Cersei roared in pleasure 

The two fell beside eachother, panting and holding one another as their sweat stuck to eachother.


	22. The hunt

That night, the moons absent glow barely lit the night sky when Cersei opened her eyes. The dull and dying fire barely illuminated her empty bed. "Margaery?" She mumbled, picking herself up and leaning on her elbows. The room stayed silent.

"Margaery?" Cersei said louder, concern peaking in her voice. She sat up, loosely tying a night gown around her, opened the door. The brunette stood, fully clothes behind the door. Cersei"s mind went a haze and she took a deep breath out. "Your grace?" Margaery asked. Cersei smiled "thank the gods. I had though Joffrey sent for you." She said with a large breath. Margaery cocked an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?" She asked, concerned for the woman. "Margaery are you an idiot? Did you forget what happened at the arena?" Cersei asked, pulling the brunette inside her chambers, she closed the door. Margaery bit her lip and tensed her brows, leaning against the blondes desk. "No?" She said after a pause.

"I must be insane" Cersei cursed. "Margaery.." the blonde trailed off, looking at the brunette stomach. "Where has your baby gone? You havent given birth yet" Cersei said, frantically touching Margaerys flat stomach. Margaery blushed bright reds and slid out of the blondes grasp. "What're you doing?" She asked. Cersei stood up straight. "I've gone mad.....Wait, why are you here?" Cersei asked, the venue seeming far too familliar.

"Uhh" Margaery studdered. "You're here to tell me all about how you wished two women could rule, how there were ladies in high garden who ruled as lovers, implying you want to rule with me. You then make advances on me, kissing and biting my neck, whispering in my eye and sending shivers down my spine....and I fall for you" Cersei said with certainty. Margaery stared at her. "Yes" she replied. "My queen are you okay?" 

"This is the night where everything happens. Everything changes. I don't understand." The blonde speaks, biting at her cuticle and pacing the large room. "Cersei, what is the matter?"

"Margaery. We draw close, you flee the day you are betrothed to Joffrey, running back to high garden before returning once again for me. You practice with your brother to become a fantasic warrior. You get beat and raped, a child grows in your womb as we make love. You propose to me. You become a warrior better than any kingsguard. You defeat my brother in the arena, we make our affair public, then...I wake up and here I am. I don't understand." Cersei sighs, looking back up to the woman. 

"Wake up" Margaery speaks. Cersei glances back to her eyes. "What?" "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up..." the woman chants. Cersei crumple to the floor as another Margaery steps in side the chamber, chanting. More and more step in until they surround Cersei. Suddenly one of them places their hands on her.

Cersei jumps awake. Her hair messy and her skin damp with sweat. "Oh thank the gods." Margaery speaks, grabbing the woman in an embrace. Cersei pants until she breaths normally, hugging the woman back. "It was just a dream..." Cersei said into the brunettes hair. "Yes" Margaery says.

Cersei pulls away, Margaery is nude infront her. Cersei grabs the bump on her stomach. She sighs in relief that it is sill there. 

"I had the worst dream." Cersei began. Margaery sat up, walking over to her wardrobe, "as did i" Margaery said. Cersei stood up quickly. "What was it about?" Cersei asked. Margaery sighed, selecting a less harsh and bold version of her battle attire. "You forgot everything that happened. That I appeared in your chamber. You went mad on me, not remembering anything that happened." Margaery explained. Cersei gasped, selecting Margaerys un-modest light blue dress. Pulling it up herself. "I had the same. It was like the first night, however, you didnt have any knowledge of what happened after that night." Cersei explained, pulling the small sleeves over her shoulders. The dress fit well, and was quite comfortable without a corset. It opened a like on each of her sides, then dipped low inbetween her breasts. She tossed her hair loosly, pulling two small strands back and tying it. Cersei looked at herself in the mirror, turning for a Sideview. 

"Strange." Margaery said, wrapping her arms around Cersei"s waist, propping her chin on the blondes shoulder. Cersei rested her head on the woman's. They stood there, admiring their reflection. Cersei sighed. "What are we going to do?" She asked. "The entirety of kings landing will shun us." She mumbled.

Margaery smirked. "I don't think so." She whispered. "What do you mean?" Cersei asked, turning around to face the brunette. 

"They will not shun us. I know it" Margaery smiled. Cersei scoffed "and how are you so certain?" She asked, stroking her left hand up and down the woman's side, using her right hand to push hair behind the brunettes ear. Margaery stepped back, holding her arm out, Cersei took it, and they walked out of the chamber.

As they walked through the castle, no one made note of them. Not a scowl, not a glare, no whispers. They just walked. A casual nod or smile was common. Cersei laughed with confusion. "I don't understand it" she smiled. Margaery grinned. "No one does. But, if they don't shun my brother, then they won't shun us." She smiled. Cersei nodded.

"Now, as usual, I must practice with my brother. Care to watch?" Margaery asked with a smirk. Cersei smiled back to her. "Yes."

The blonde followed her confident lover by the hand, being dragged through the gardens until they reached a small, grassy area. Loras stood clad in his armor. A sword in his hand, he tilted his head, challenging his sister. Margaery smirked at him, still with Cersei her hand, she lifted her arm. Cersei stepped on the riser, walking before sitting on the bleachers. Margaery turned, resting both her arms on the wood, she leaned up, puckering her lips. Cersei bent down, attaching their lips briefly before Margaery pulled away, grabbing two swords from what appears to be out of no where, swinging them in a circle, she ran to her brother.

Their swords clashed together underneath the beating heat of the sun. "Your grace?" A soft voice asked. Cersei turned her head to the side of the bleachers, looking for Sansa. Instead she saw a smaller child. A girl. No older than Tommen. Cersei smiled at the young child. "What is it, dear?" She asked. The little girl bit her lip and looked down. "I saw you. With Lady Margaery, in the arena yesterday." She began. Cersei tilted her head, pushing the girl to continue. "I didn't know that was allowed." She said, looking up to the blonde. "I always sneakily watched lady Margaery with her brother. You were always there. I never had a thought. But.." she trailed off. The young girl looked like a noble girl. She was no peasent from the streets. Not one of Varys's little birds. Neither littlefingers. She was just genuinely interested in the two women's relationship. "I want to be like you two" she said finally. Cersei smiled

"Really?" She asked, regaining her stoic composure. The little girl nodded eagerly. "When I grow up, I am going to make sure everyone remembers you two." She gleems. Cersei smiled lightly. "I thank you. Personally." Cersei let out a hand and cupped the girls cheek, leaning forward, she kisses the little girls forhead" the child smiled and ran, giggling as she did. Cersei say back up and no looked back to her brunette lover. Who was watching her while her brother fixed his armor. 

"I love you." Margaery mouthed. Cersei smiled, "I love you to" she mouthed back.


	23. Joffery, baby.

Joffery scowled and began to attack trees with his sword. "That little bitch...can you believe that, uncle?" Joffery spat. His walk with his uncle in the woods turned sour. Jaime was still healing. "No." Jaime said, a sad tone of voice. 

"Can you believe she poisoned my mother? _Your _sister? Disgusting." Joffery cursed. Jaime scoffed "you are the king, Joff." The little king stopped in his tracks. "You're right. Thank you uncle." The deviant little boy ran away.

"I missed nights like this" margaery whispered into cersei's ear. The blonde groomed her lovers hair. "As did I." Cersei smiled as she drove her fingers through the brunettes hair. 

"Where shall we go?" Margaery asked. "What do you mean?" Cersei tensed her brows, confusion flooding her brain "well clearly your son with want us gone," margaery stood up, turning around, she walked around the chair and grabbed hold of Cersei's hands.

"So, where do you want to go?" 

Cersei smirked. "I think I know just the place.

The next day was busy. Packing for their trip, they did their best to keep it silent. It was harder to explain to Tommen why his mother was leaving. And Sansa.

There was a knock on the blondes chambers. The two lovers looked to eachother before cersei opened the heavy wooden door. 

The little redhead stood there and stared up the Cersei. "I heard a rumour that you are leaving. Is it true?" Sansa asked. Cersei crouched to the little girls level. She saw Myrcella is Sansa's eyes. "Yes." Cersei whispered. Suddenly, Sansa became distraught. "Oh please your grace, take me with you. I promise I've packed everything. Please your grace-" "Sansa, darling, please. Of course you can come." Cersei stood up. Margaery walked over. "Ah, sansa" she smiled.

The little girl wiped her tears and hugged the blonde. Cersei gasped with shock and then bent down to hold her. 

Cersei pulled away and held Sansa by the cheeks. "Listen, go to your chamber. Margaery and I will come when we are ready. Do not open the door unless you hear our voices" Cersei said. Sansa nodded her head and ran. 

"You have quite the way with children." Cersei smirked at the compliment. "I know" 

The women packed and once done, knocked on the door of Sansas room. Margaery took the small girl in her arms, as it was already nighttime. Cersei had tommen in one of her hands. 

They, along with the queens brother, tyrion and a few housemaidens, made their way out to the carriage, Sansa and tommen sat on one side, and the two lovers sat on the other.

And they left. The gates of Kings landing glistened in the light of the moon. They began their journey. "So where are we going again?" Margarey asked. Cersei smiled. "Well my twin brother has sworn to the kings sword for the rest of his life, and my youngest brother is an imp, with no respect of my father. Which leaves me, queen mother. I'm not vilified by my father or sworn to a sword. I am my father's only real heir to Casterly Rock" cersei smirked. Margareys mouth was agape, "you are genius" 

"Are you ready to become my Lady of Casterly Rock?" Cersei smirked. Margaret just leaned up and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Yes" she whispered.


End file.
